


A self made collar

by LittleCrimsonOne



Category: Argyle Goolsby, Blitzkid
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Band, F/M, Female Domme, Femdom, Gentle Fem Domme, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Vanilla, breath play, horror punk, male sub, photographer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCrimsonOne/pseuds/LittleCrimsonOne
Summary: A regal photographer and writer Domme observes Argyle Goolsby at a show and realizes he is a sub and doesn't know it. When an attack shakes her confidence, they help each other come out of their shells.





	1. A night of music

**Author's Note:**

> Warning** attempted rape scene, (chapter 3), flash backs, emotional recovery. Do not read if this will trigger you, or simply skip to the smut :P ** First fanfic and no beta please be kind.

**I have been going to shows for as long as I was able. Having a musical family I was able to tag along to events even if I wasn’t of age. Being part of the throng as you cheer and sing along, or discovering a new sound together makes me feel part of something. As a musician I was able to appreciate new music, how it is a little piece of your soul for everyone to hear and see. The confidence and vulnerability that comes together when artists take the stage is intoxicating and beautiful. 

As a Domme, I am surprised how many musicians are natural submissives. They are hard working, artistic professionals, publicly getting off on pleasing a crowd of people. Always working towards their next performance, making sure every detail is perfect, needing the admiration of the audience. Going to great and extreme lengths to create bliss, an experience for all. Most of them have no idea of course. Being exceptionally busy and focused doesn’t lend a lot of time for self reflection other than to create sounds of the heart. It may even have been because they aren’t getting what they need out of sex and relationships that they are drawn to music. Instead of focusing on a person for their pleasure, they get an entire room, fans, and put everything on the line for them.  
It’s also no surprise that you’ll meet Masters and Mistresses in showbiz as well, myself included. The give and take isn’t one sided after all. 

I’ve never been one to try to convince someone to be something they aren’t. On the other hand, as I watched him prepare for the show, I knew it deep in my bones that he had a need, and didn’t know it. The nice thing about punk music is that musicians love and need their fans: they mingle. The venues are small, intimate places with no back room to hide in. **

****This is my initial inspiration, entitled Watching Him.****

 

She stopped typing as her alarm went off and smiled. Thank God for alarms, she'd lose track of time in a heartbeat. The piece she had been so engrossed in was for her magazine, her boss has asked her for an accompanying article to a bdsm photo shoot she had done for them. Thrilled to be writing and capturing art on film, she knew she'd be hyper focused and need to be pulled back to reality. Having the forethought to be dressed and ready for a night out helped too. 

She pushed herself away, walked out to bus stop and headed to the venue. The thrill of the night surrounded her and she boarded the bus with a bounce to her step. Even though it was to be a standard night of music, punks were her favourite group to observe and be part of. The variety always amazed her. True music heads who were in bands themselves, lifelong fans of the scene looking to keep their youth, young people discovering city and sounds for the first time. The atmosphere of pleasure and discovery was comforting and enticing. 

All the black leather, denim, and chains helped too, which was how she found herself interested in the genre to begin with. She noticed him as soon as she entered the familiar club.  
He wore a dog chain around his neck, with only one loop at the front and a lock attached. She believed that he didn’t even know that was an outward sign, but was drawn to the look subconsciously. The need to belong….

The usual group of band members from the opening acts and staff that were always around venues early were loosely gathered around him. Drawing within earshot, her instincts pulled her forward. Friends from the opening band made room without acknowledging her, and she listened.

“It’s really well balanced, it looks hard but you have to screw up to knock it over.” The levitation station was being tried by all the guys, standing on it and goofing around. He stood next to it smiling and explaining how he made it. “It’s a heavy duty mic stand with bike pegs welded to the side, and it comes apart in the middle so I can actually travel with it.” He gained polite and knowing laughter from the group, musicians empathizing the pains of the tour bus. 

Head tucked back into a comfortable black hoodie, beautiful hair covering half his face. Shoulders forward, shy but relaxed among his peers. He looked up away from the stand for the first time and met her eyes. She didn't smile back on principal: smiles are to be earned. She meet his eyes and he swallowed a lump. 

His eyes flicked down, completely naturally, before glancing at her band friend and speaking.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know you brought a girlfriend, Hi.” He offered his hand after his check in with the man next to her. The eye contact remained as they shook hands.

“Ha, no this it my friend Cherish, she’s a writer and photographer for Kinkats magazine.” Dave always laughed when people thought they were together. He had insider information of course. She smiled at Dave before smoothing her face to look back at the headliner with a straight face. 

“A pleasure to meet you, I enjoy your music, I look forward to your set.” still shaking hands, she never let go first. He lets go slowly, hands lingering. Being used to meeting celebrities, she was composed, but secretly thrilled at meeting him.  
“Nice to meet you, what kind of magazine?” The professional in him jumped to life adorably, an artist always needs to network. 

Before she could respond Dave jumped in. “My girl here works for the underground scenes best mag. Indie music, up and coming films, sick artists, and she's the best they've got. If you want the best and sexiest photos she's your gal.” The twit had the gall to wink at him after his little speech. Luckily some friends boisterously entered the bar at that moment and with a shout Dave took off to greet them. 

She stared after Dave amused but kept her body faced towards him. “I apologize for his lack of eloquence. Yes it's a a magazine for music, fetish, films, and basically anything not mainstream. Dave likes to think if he doesn't say something to music folk that I won't bring it up. Hopefully one day I will convince my boss to do a story on his band but they need more support first. He's a good friend and he's proud of me.”

He smiled politely. “That’s nice of him, always good to have friends you can also network with. I’ve never heard his music before. Always look forward to the local talent.” He looks down at the floor, frowns as he thought, looks back up and opens his lips to speak - 

“Gools! Where the hell are your cables!” 

“‘Cuse me.” He flashed a quick, apologetic smile before moving quickly toward his band. 

She cursed internally. So many distractions. On the plus side, she’d never complain about getting to look at someone’s nice ass. And punk men are never shy about tight jeans. His wallet chain swung as he left.  
“You look like you might rip someones dick off, missy.” She turned to face the crass man slouching near the bar. The smirk on his face was common as he looked her up and down. Away from the club it's wise to wear less obvious clothing. Still she was dressed to impress in a black and purple corset over a long sleeved gothic dress with high stiletto boots. She had done up her face and framed her brown eyes with liner and artful smoky eyes, which flicked to take in his form. He wore ugly, dirty looking jeans and a ratty T shirt, obviously already into the booze and it was barely 8pm. He smiled, trying to get one back. After a moment of hard eye contact, his grin faltered.  
“Thank you, I was worried I wouldn’t make the right impression.” Approaching the bar, Hank the bartender slid a red drink her way automatically. She sipped and smiled warmly at him, to his delight. It was pomegranate juice and sparkling grape juice, a favourite. “Thank you, love.”  
“You can smile, look at that.” The grease ball next to her continued his attempt. She turned her cool, and rightly, superior face towards him, quickly deciding she wasn't in the mood to be treated normally, even though she was here to blend into a crowd and disappear for a night.  
“Have you ever dealt with a woman who can make you scream and beg for the pain to stop while seconds away from orgasm?” His mouth fell open. “I doubt it very much. Have you ever actually pleased a normal woman? Judging from your appearance you don’t care enough about yourself let alone about a potential partner.”  
“I….what…”  
“Speechless, good. Take my advice and clean yourself up before you decide to hit on ladies you don’t know. And I also doubt that crass act has gotten you much action to begin with. Lucky for you, you have two hands. Enjoy your evening.”  
She picked up her drink and walked towards the back of the bar, in the mirror she could see him look down at himself and then his eyes followed her as she took a seat near her friend. 

“You’re evil.” Dave said, drumming absently on his thigh.  
“Merely intolerant.” was the reply. “I like to encourage good behaviour in the less aware. I like to think I’m doing some future woman a favour”

He snorted. “You probably are.” Turning to business he asked about the magazine’s upcoming events as the bar geared up for the night to start. The seats around them changed occupants often, and as always, once they realized she had connections people began to shoomze her. The talk flowed freely and soon Goolsby returned to hang out, listening to Dave talk about his art.  
“Andrew and Marcy said they have new black lights and the booker at Theory is asking me when we can do an event again.” Dave was talking louder than he needed to, bragging of course.  
“Let me know what your schedule is like, I'd love to host another art show. And yes I'll cover the cost of the paint for patrons.” Dave was always bitching how much edible paint costs. She rolled her eyes at him playfully and he grinned.  
“What kind of art would you host?” Goolsby seemed to jump at the opportunity to ask a question.  
She turned her whole body towards him to show full attention. “I have several models that enjoy being canvasses, my patrons would select colours and poses for them, and apply paint. Couples can also take their own paints and canvases and decorate each other. I photograph the process and resulting art. It’s a very colourful version of a fetish night.” He stared at her, unlike the normal look people give of polite interest, he looked at her like she was telling a secret of his and wanted her to stop. She was unnerved, which was a rarity. 

“Are people painting with brushes or using their own spray hoses?” A man from a different band jumped in to ask questions and be the proverbial “funny guy”. She indulged him with a laugh and turned her face towards him, but kept her body, hands and feet pointed at Goolsby. He was intrigued she could tell but very guarded. The talk turned back to music and the air lightened. The first band went on and the crowd was picking up. Hank dropped by with another drink and earned a smile. She turned and asked Goolsby what he would like.  
“Just a water, thank you, I can’t drink before a set.” He smiled and seemed regretful.  
“A warm water for the man please Hank.” the man nodded and left.  
Goolsby sat back in his chair, eyebrows coming together.  
“I assumed you would want to keep your throat warm to sing.” She explained.  
“Yes, I Do, thank you.” He frowned again. “Are you a singer as well?”

“No, but I go to more shows than I can remember, I've followed musicians around for pieces I’m writing enough to know what helps and what hurts.”

He smiled, “That makes sense.” he shifted in his chair searching for what to say. He had to ask but couldn't. “So you're a writer, what are you working on right now?” He felt like that was a safe topic.

“I did a photoshoot several weeks ago and the issue was so popular my boss wanted an insider's perspective on the club. Luckily being an insider was the only reason I was allowed to take photos to begin with, so I’m writing a follow up article. ” Hoping he would ask… how much was he really paying attention, how interested was he?

“Insider to what?” was the immediate question.

Still interested, she thought. Throwing caution to the wind, she replied, “I'm a Domme, a member of the Bdsm club. Photos are usually not allowed, but I’m trusted for discretion.. All my angles strategically don't allow people to be identified, and I just edit out tattoos. People are there to relax and don't need to be worried about stuff like that. My magazine usually has a few fetish things but this was a real showcase for the club and the scene.”

His blue eyes, usually naturally semi closed, were wide now. “Wow. That sounds, intense.”

She laughed, trying to make the conversation light again. “Yes that's the point. Normally I'm working on less intense things: typical art shows, venues, musicians, this piece is certainly not the main focus of the magazine. I'd love to write about you some time, but I'm not taking notes or anything, I operate under consent only.” 

He smiled and blew air out through his nose. “Well that's considerate.”

“I try..” She searched his face, feeling that she should have just tried to have a normal conversation with him. Hank returned then with a mug of warm water and passed it to him. He also passed along a strip of tear off tickets.  
“These are for you and the band, Sir, from the booker, anything on tap or mixed drinks.” 

“Thanks Man I appreciate it.” Goolsby said, and reached out to shake Hanks hand. He then looked over at Cherish and down at her drink. “I’ll get your next one then maybe. I’m not drinking tonight.”

Hank shook his head and said in his gruff way, “The lady doesn’t pay here, use them for your band.” With that he ducked back through the crowd. 

Goolsby looked over, “Is there a reason?” She liked the way he skipped over preamble and just asked. “It’s a business thing. I bring a lot of patrons here for fetish nights and if I have a opportunity I always mention the bar in my articles. Also I only drink non alcoholic mix so its not expensive. They all know i’ll help out if anything is ever needed, photos, press, networking.” 

“What are you drinking?” Instead of answering she passed it to him and he took it from her, their hands brushed. She made sure of it. He took a sip, eyes meeting hers over the glass. Lovely, piercing blue eyes she noticed. She often saw the world and wished she could take a photo to capture it and this was excellent one: his face almost completely covered but intense eyes, strong musician hands, dark wine glass, wrist tilted, sweater sliding down and his tattoos glinting out without revealing what they were. All black clothing, dark hair, the only colour from his eyes and tattoos and the red of the liquid...

He swallowed and the picture was over and handed it back to her. “It's nice.”  
He looked at her for a moment and then looked out across the bar. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable now that you know?” might as well stop being nervous and just ask, she thought.  
“No, of course not.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “TB wrote She Dominates for a Domme he knew back in the day.”

“I love that song.” She gave a half smile, “I wondered if one of you had ever tried tried it.” 

He laughed, “Nah he just liked the idea for a song.”  
“Well it's certainly a good song, but how do you feel about it? TB isn't here, I want to know what you think.” Her eye contact with him never wavered, and she had his attention.  
He looked away and then back, a small smile on his features. “Nah Man,” he said it as he would in any conversation, any interview. It felt wrong, he swallowed and felt the need to correct himself. “I mean no. Just a regular guy.”  
She nodded and glanced away, “It's not so irregular. It's a way to relax. But that's ok, let me know if you are ever curious.” She winked, and he stared at her. “You already have the collar after all.” She flicked her hand toward his chain. His hand went to it quickly, and she could swear he looked panicked. She spoke quickly to explain, “I wondered if it meant you belonged to someone.” Now that he was closer, she couldn’t see how the chain came off. Was it welded onto him?  
He let his hand drop. “No, just part of the look.” 

He paused, making a decision before he could think too much about it. “But if you're asking, I am single.”  
She finally smiled at him, pressing her lips together. “Noted. But in my world, I meet many people who aren't single and still don't feel like they belong. That they don’t have someone they're willing to give complete trust too. It's hard for people to give up control or really attune themselves to someone. I'm not surprised that so many people are lonely, since they don't know what they truly need to feel loved.” She stopped, realizing she could be sharing too much, his blue eyes had captivated her. Damn it, she thought, here I am talking about love and trust. Inwardly panicking, she made sure her features were still schooled. Outwardly she backpedaled. “I apologize for monopolizing you, I'm sure you need time to prepare for the show.”  
He blinked, and looked around as though he was remembering where he was. “Yeah, I should go get dressed.” He stood and looked down, “I'll catch you later.” He hurried away, or maybe it just seemed that way since he was so tall. 

He escaped to the “green room”, just the manager's office they had been allowed to use. Having it to himself for a rare moment, he closed the door and leaned his back on it, letting his eyes fall shut. Jesus she was hot…. But he knew that wasn’t it. Rubbing the back of his neck he shoved off the door and started to change. His hands were stiff as they unzipped his hoodie and folded it. He shook them out and reached for his bag. By the time he was down to his boxers the door knob turned and Noah walked in. 

“Great timing man.” There was no room for modesty on the road and he knew it. Not that he had any.  
“Sorry dude. Looks like a good crowd out there. And there’s a chick from a magazine here.” Noah sat down to put in his coloured contacts. “She's a piece too.”

Goolsby shrugged on his shirt over his tattoos and started buttoning. “You gonna go for it then?”

Noah scoffed, “She wasn’t into it man. Just business with that one. Anyway I gave her a card, so maybe we can get something out of it.”

“Cool.” he turned to reach for his orange show pants and searched for the suspenders. All business. Privately, he wasn't always sure when someone was flirting. But she had said to let her know… man he felt like a tool. He told her he was single for nothing. Giving himself a mental shake he finished dressing and grabbed his notebook to make a set list. 

***

He leaned against the side of the stage, watching Noah's band. Emptying his mind and taking in the atmosphere. His eyes glanced over the crowd, and he realized he was looking for her. Damnit. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it over to one side. Focus on the show idiot, he told himself. He purposely never showed interested in anyone at shows, he wanted to say it was because he didn’t want to lead anyone on, but deep down, he knew he was too anxious trying to figure out what people wanted from him. Did they want just a photo? A fling with a low key star to brag to their friends about, did they like him or just the idea of him? He adjusted his suspenders. She said to let her know if he wanted to try it… it what? ….. He never knew what people wanted, how are you supposed to ask….she answered every question you asked without hiding anything. Nope. Not getting involved, all business, you’re reading into it. He told himself firmly. 

Noah’s band finished and announced the Roving Midnight would be up next and the fans screamed. Business. He told himself again. Noah crashed over to him and they began their normal psych up chatter.  
“Crowds on fire man, it’s gonna be epic.” Noah ducked into the green room for a water and threw one at him….ice cold. He stared at the water, and glanced up at his long time friend, as he walked back out onto the stage with his guitar for the next set. 

He emptied his mind, and waited to hear the first strings of The Uninvited before coming from back-stage. He grabbed his mic off the stand, and lost himself in the show. 

***  
Or he tried to. He finished the first song, the crowd was amped. As he spoke to the crowd to set up the next song, he noticed a water bottle next to his mic stand, with no condensation on the outside unlike the one Noah had given him. He bent and picked it up, it was warm. He faltered for a second and cleared his throat. He smiled while his face was hidden behind his hair. Looking up, the lights were too bright to see anything past the first few fans. Of course you feel eyes on you idiot. Everyone is looking at you. It could have been anyone. He took a swig, cleared his throat again and thought of nothing but the music for the rest of the set. 

If anyone noticed that the rest of his set was electric charged, they only enjoyed it more. The fans went wild. Standing near the back of the throng, level brown eyes watched his every move. She was captivated.


	2. After the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show is a busy time.

The aftershow was fairly standard. The band took a few minutes to wind down and change out of their disgusting stage clothes - gotta love show sweat - and then came out to the bar again to chat with fans. Fan pictures, signing fresh bought albums and posters, the occasional tit. Goolsby always left his contacts, teeth, and show makeup on, good for pictures. Even after years of wearing them the teeth started to bug him after a while, but he endured. He kept the line going for the fans, chatting with everyone for a few minutes. Noah had his own line but since it was smaller than his he was done faster and headed over to the bar, drink tickets in hand. Normally he would have dismissed this from his mind, except for an occupant of a bar stool nearby. She was casually chatting with the bartender and nodded to Noah, who leaned against the bar next to her. 

An album placed into his hand brought his attention back to the task at hand and he smiled apologetically for being distracted. A quick picture and signature later and the line moved onward to a gaggle of girls. They wanted hugs and selfies, he put his arms around two of them, and one grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her breast. He jerked to bring his hand off but she held it there, and the picture was over. He smiled at them and they began telling him about a party up the street. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable he realized they were the last fans and a quick glance told him none of his band mates were near enough to signal for a rescue.  
“Sorry ladies, we’ve got a schedule to keep.” His word choice was normal enough but it never had force behind it. One of the girls drew close and he put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from reaching his face but she turned and whispered in his ear instead.  
“There’s no party, just the four of us, all to yourself.”  
He was sure many a man wouldn’t be able to turn down such an offer, but to him it was a terrible idea. Way too many opinions and needs when he had no idea when he was doing the right thing when it was just one to deal with. Before he could formulate a reply her hand on his chest had started to slide south and his eyes went wide, and he began to stammer.  
“No, sorry, thank you, I’m busy, with the packing and, the tour.” None of his words had an effect. He didn’t want to offend the fans, didn’t know how to extract himself. The three girls had formed a wall around him, all eyes and skimpy clothes. 

“Hey ladies, sorry but I need to steal him away, we have an interview scheduled.” He hadn’t heard her stilettos on her approach but there was Cherish, notebook and tape recorder in hand, camera bag slung over her shoulder, looking exactly as professional as her words implied. 

The girl who had whispered to him took a step back to turn and faced Cherish. “No worries, we can wait.”

“‘fraid not, its past last call.” Hank was clearing the nearby table. “Last bus is on its way too. You girls better get home safe.” 

Cherish reached through the girls, forcing them to move and pulled his sweater, guiding him through the girls without touching him or the girls touching him. “Have a great night ladies!” She smiled at them but did not wait for a reply, and led him to the back of the bar, where his boys were loading the gear into the van. This bar had mirrors everywhere and in the reflections he could see them staring after him, but looking determined still. 

Cherish had let go of his sleeve and turned toward him with the recorder. “I want to hear the whole story, from the beginning, we can take as long as you need.” She spoke loudly enough that the girls heard, and they finally turned and went to get their coats. 

Stepping outside, she winked at him and then pocketed her recorder. “Incorrigible aren’t they?”

He let out a breath, “Thank you.” He squirmed internally, not knowing what to say. 

She waved a hand, “No problem. But seriously, don’t let someone touch you if you don’t want them to.” She fixed him with a stern eye. “And that includes when someone makes you touch them when you don’t want to.”

Crap, she had seen the boob thing. “Just part of hanging out with the fans.” His words had started out strong but by the last word his voice had all but petered out from the disapproval on her face.  
“Only if you consent to it.” 

He was starting to get frustrated. “Well I did when I decided I’d take time with the fans after every show.” 

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. Just when the pause was starting to get awkward she nodded. “Ok, I apologize for interfering.” She quirked a half smile, “So you’re into foursomes?”  
He rolled his eyes, and forgave her. “Nah, sorry. I am glad you rescued me.” 

“Anytime. So you guys hitting the road soon?” 

Glad for a change of topic he straightened a little. “No we have a show close by tomorrow and then a day off so we got a deal and are staying the in the same spot two nights in a row. Means more driving tomorrow but it’ll be nice to do laundry and not have to pack up.” 

She nodded in a knowing way. “Chance to relax.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

She looked at him oddly. After an appraising look she said softly. “You look like you could use some relaxing time.” 

His mouth felt dry at her soft tone, he couldn’t help wetting his lips, and her eyes flicked down to his lips. Once again, he heard his name being called. “I should go, help, the band I mean.” 

Not wanting to have a rough voice when she spoke she nodded and swallowed before answering. “Of course. It was very nice to meet you. And I enjoyed your show.” She reached into her sleeve and produced a business card, steeling herself. “Here’s my card.” Not able to trust herself to say any more she turned to head back into the club. She sighed inwardly, knowing she had ruined her chance by interfering. As she climbed the steps she heard him clear his throat. 

“Are you heading home now?” He said to her back. She turned fully around to face him again and half smiled. “Not right away, I want to chat with Hank a little.”

He tucked his hands, with the card, into his hoodie pockets. “Ok, well, maybe I’ll see you aft-”

“Yo! Goolsby!” Noah was struggling to carry an amp out of the loading door. He glanced up at her quickly and took in her rueful smile and nod, and then she turned back into the club as he moved to help his friend. 

She lingered at the bar, trying to take up as much time as possible. She had exhausted her conversation with Hank, he wasn’t much of a talker to begin with. She packed away her camera, dug through her purse, used the restroom. She couldn’t linger any longer. As much as she wanted to continue to pursue him, it was no longer the right time or place. Her card was in his pocket, she had told him to call her. The ball was in his court now. Zipping her coat as she stepped out the back she saw that the tour bus was gone. Resigned, she began the walk down the alley towards the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short. Next chapter is a scene that may trigger some readers, if you skip chapter 3 you wont miss any plot, just know a bad thing happened.


	3. Too proud for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever thinks its going to happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning, attempted rape in this chapter, please skip to chapter 4 if this will trigger you.

The click of her stilettos echoed a little in the alley, she could hear the traffic on the street ahead and behind her. But she was thinking about him, the way he had listened to her talking about dominance, she was positive he had longing in his eyes. Very blue eyes. She pictured them closing in ecstasy and wondered what his groan would sound like….

“Hey there Missy.” Her head snapped to the side and saw the grubby man from the bar she had rebuffed at the beginning of the night. He was leaning against the alley wall, staring daggers at her. 

She stared back at him and then continued down the alley. She heard him start taking steps to follow her, so she planted her feet and spun on her heel to face him. 

“I have no interested in you. Please leave.” She resisted the urge to cross her arms or prop them on her hips. She placed one hand at the bottom of her corset and fiddled with it. He kept moving towards her.  
“Turn around and go away.” 

“No, I’ll do whatever I please. And right now, that’s you.” He lunged, grabbing for her. She took a step to the side and he passed her. She pulled the loose rib from the bottom of her corset, it was 18 inches of flexible steel and she had it made custom. She held it out to the side so he could see it as he turned. 

“Turn around and leave. If you attack me, you will regret it.” She made her voice steely, but inside she was terrified. This had never happened. How was this happening? Her brain raced as she tried to remember her self defense classes. 

He completed his turn and charged her. She sliced her rod sideways as she moved backwards and it smacked across his outstretched hand. He bellowed but didn’t slow. She kept swinging, hitting his forearm, his ribs, his face drawing blood across his cheek, his hand, which closed around the rod and he wrenched it from her as he pushed her to the ground.  
“You fucking bitch.” His horrible face was too close, as he wrestled her. She brought her knees up but he sat on her stomach. She flailed her arms and landed a smack across his face before he grabbed her wrists. He leaned forward and put his face in her ear, biting it. She shrieked but could still hear him. "Who the fuck are you? Think you can fucking speak to me like that." His breath was like sewage.

“Fuck you get off me!” He put both of her wrists in his hand and held them above her head and he fumbled at her coat, ripping the zipper. He was talking low, horrible things close to her face, the cut she had made dripping onto onto her making her stomach roll. She braced her heels and slammed her forehead against his nose, hearing a sickening crunch. He roared and reeled back allowing her to move her hands up to his face and push on his nose with all her strength. He fell backward, throwing a wild punch that caught the side of her head but also threw her to the side, allowing her to untangle herself and she got her hands under her. Dizzy, ears ringing, she started to scramble away. The back of her coat was seized and she let it slide back off her arms, wrenching her sockets. This made her chest hit the pavement as she fell forward, unable to catch herself, knees screaming as they met the ground again. She felt him jump up and grab her neck and she threw an elbow back that connected to something. She kicked her leg backwards but hit nothing. 

“HEY!” A male voice yelled and she heard footsteps. The man grabbed her leg and pulled her back, knees and hands scraping across the pavement. Running no longer an option she used that pull on her leg and threw herself back at him and clawed at his face. His hands grabbed at her front, she heard the fabric of her corset tear. Slamming her against the ground he kneed her in the chest knocking the wind from her. Her vision swam, and she fought to clear her eyes, the image of the bloody face above her searing into her brain. Suddenly he was gone and she looked around wildly to see him being pinned to the ground by two other men. His string of profanity continued and he struggled wildly. Sitting up she scooted backward away from him until her back met something. More footsteps her made her whip her head around to see the bouncer from the bar running towards them, pass her and land on the mans back and legs, yanking his arms behind him and kneeling on him, zip tying his hands together. Fully restrained, the two other men stood up from the man on the ground. 

She was still staring at her attacker from her spot on the ground, breathing heavily, when a touch on her arm made her turn and look into blue eyes.  
“Hey you with me?” The soft words broke through her adrenaline haze. “Are you hurt?” 

Her ears were ringing but she heard him. She raised a hand to her ear and found a hand already there. “You’re bleeding a little. We’re going to sit right here until the medics come, ok? We have to make sure you’re alright.” He kept talking and she stared back at him as she calmed her breathing. A few minutes, but it felt like a long time that she stared at him. After a while she noticed his face was lit up in blue and red. 

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” She turned to see a woman beside her in a uniform.  
Cherish swallowed, “Yes, I think.”  
She nodded, “We’re going to just make sure of that, ok?” 

In the commotion she watched the grubby man be put in handcuffs and then put into the back of a car. She had lights shone in her eyes and her ear stung as it was cleaned. She watched a pen move across a pad as she recounted her evening. She saw Hank, the bouncer, and Goolsby also talk to the cops as the medic bandaged her ear. Her brain was fuzzy, and she closed her eyes.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a thing that I've written, don't hate me. if you've experienced something my heart is with you. Porn to come!


	4. Shouldn't be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Porn! Thanks for reading, sorry if there are mistakes I don't have a proof reader.

Forty minutes later she was sitting back in the club somehow with a bag of ice on the side of her head. After the paramedic confirmed she didn’t have a concussion or anything broken, the cops had taken everyone’s statement, and gotten her information, her head had returned to normal. The adrenaline had slowed and she was thinking clearly again finally. 

“Hey.” Goolsby sat down next to her. She realized he must have taken his contacts and make up off at some point before he found her.

“Hi. Thank you for… helping me.” Her voice was scratchy from her yelling. 

“You’re welcome.” Came his soft reply.

“How were you there? I left when I saw your bus had left.” He shook his head gently.  
“No we pulled out of the loading zone around to the side. And then I went back inside to see if you were still around, and Hank pointed me down the alley and that’s when I saw you…. and he heard me yell and came with.” 

“Oh. What were you looking for me for?” 

“I…...I can’t remember now.” He furrowed his brow and looked away. “To say goodbye maybe?”

“Well, it has been a hectic night.” As she spoke the remaining lady cop had walked over, who nodded in agreement.  
“That’s for sure. How are you doing?”

Cherish shrugged. “Fine I guess. Just tired. I’ll be angry tomorrow I’m sure. And sore” 

The cop nodded. “Well, so will he. You did quite a number on him. Well, we’re done here. Do you have a roommate?”  
Cherish frowned and answered, “No, I live alone, why?”

“Do you have family in the city?” 

“No?” 

“Is there anyone I can call for you?” The cop had a tone, like she was explaining something obvious. Cherish felt herself bristling at the implication. 

“I don’t need to call anyone.”

“Ma’am I don’t think it’s wise for you to be alone tonight. Maybe even for the next few nights. I can drop you off somewhere, preferably where you feel safe.” The cop hooked her fingers in her belt. “I know that tonight was a win but that doesn’t mean you won’t be affected by it.”

Cherish stood up. “I will feel safest at home.” about to say more, she heard Goolsby clear his throat and she looked down at him and found him looking back at her. 

“I can stay with you tonight. If, if you’d like.” His eyes were level, his face carefully open, honest concern on his face. She held his gaze for a second and her face softened. 

“Sure, that would be nice.” Cherish turned to the cop, “You’ll give us a ride?”

***

Goolsby insisted on carrying her camera bag up the stairs, her three floor building didn’t have an elevator. They climbed in silence but it wasn’t awkward until she was fumbling with her keys, it suddenly hitting her that she never brought men home. She reminded herself that this wasn’t a normal situation and put the key in the deadbolt and opened the door, dropping her keys on the table inside the door. 

Her apartment could be described as spartan, just the basics. Normally she prided herself on her simplicity but now she worried he would think it was weird. When did you start caring what people thought? Her inner voice said bluntly. 

He closed the door behind him, locked the deadbolt, the knob, then the chain. Her lips quirked up in a smile at his sheepish look. “Just want to be secure.” 

“I know, I appreciate it.” They bumped into each other while removing their boots and smiled at each other. She beckoned him forward and gave him the small tour, showing him the bathroom last. Leaving him standing in the hallway she grabbed a few towels, a washcloth, a new bar of soap, hotel mini shampoo and conditioner bottles, and put it all on the toilet as he looked on. 

“I’ll find you something to wear, I wouldn’t be able to sleep in jeans.”  
His Adam's apple bobbed. “Thanks.” They did a sort of awkward shuffle past each other, and he looked back at her. “Are you sure you don’t want to go first?” 

She half smiled again. “You’ll be finished before I’m done getting out of this getup, no zipper.” she pointed at her corset. “Go ahead first, do you need anything else?”

“Do you mind if I borrow your hair brush?”

“Nope, it’s in the cabinet behind the mirror. The water gets hot fast so be careful.” 

“Thanks.” He closed the door, looking down at the floor. He heard her walk further down the hall towards her bedroom. He assessed the bathroom as he assessed himself mentally. Rubbing the back of his neck he blew out some air. Thinking about complicated corsets was not going to make him go any faster. It’d be nice to help her with it though. NO, I’m just here because she shouldn’t be alone, he thought to himself firmly. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and searched for the hair brush, yanking it through his sweat matted hair. When his eye closed in pain from a tangle, he saw her on the back of his eye lids, on the ground and fighting that fucking pig. His eyes snapped open again and focused on getting the task done.  
The water soon ran grey, sweat from the show and dirt from the scuffle down the drain. He was extremely grateful for the mini shampoo and conditioner, the plain bar of soap: he hated smelling girly from the few times he’d showered at a hook up’s place. Why are you worried about smelling girly? Worried about what she thinks? Hoping she’ll get close enough for it to matter? He willed his brain to shut up, nothing is going to happen, that would be inappropriate, seeing as how she was just attacked. He had no idea how he’d feel, their positions reversed. He hoped he’d be some comfort to her at least. The idea of her in his arms sounded wonderful… not to protect her, she did just fine on her own. But to share warmth, and relax together, nothing to worry about, to make sure she was ok..  
He heard a knock, and her muffled voice came through the door.  
“I’m just gonna toss in some clothes, that ok?”  
“Thanks! Go ahead!” The door opened and he heard cloth hit the floor and the door closed again quickly. It struck him that she was taking care of him. That wasn’t right. He was supposed to be making sure she was alright!

He finished quickly, grateful to feel clean, and dried himself. Picking up the clothes he almost laughed out loud. It was an old faded Blitzkid shirt, the fabric loose enough from age to fit him decently, and a pair of loose black pajama pants that were wide enough for his waist, if not long enough: they stopped mid calf. 

Rolling his dirty clothes up under one arm he exited the bathroom. A quick look over to the kitchen/living area, she wasn’t there, and then he looked the other way. The bedroom door was open. He hesitated, unsure of what to do, he had assumed he’d stay on the couch, he didn’t want to invade her personal space, especially not now. 

He waited a few more seconds, starting to feel awkward. “Cherish?”

Hearing no answer, he crept forward towards the room at the end of the the hall. Poking his head around the door he saw her sitting on her bed. She was still wearing the dress, which covered her from wrists to ankles, her tights were pooled on the floor and she held her corset in her hands, fingering a hole in the front and staring straight ahead. 

“Hey, Cherish?” She didn’t react, so he moved slowly and sat down on the bed next to her. “Hey.” he said softly again. She blinked and turned her face towards him.  
“Sorry, I came in when you didn’t answer.” She shrugged. He looked down at her lap, the beautiful corset was ruined: ripped, dirty, sticky and wet.  
Feeling anxious as she stayed silent, he longed to comfort her. He touched it. “Want me to put it in a bag? Maybe the cops will want to see it.”  
She nodded again and he took it from her and went into the kitchen, finding a plastic bag under the sink and wrapping it. He saw blood on his hands and felt sick. Was it hers or...? His stomach flipped to think of having a piece of that dick bag touching him. His eyes widened and realized she probably felt the same. The black of her clothes was hiding the colour of blood. He hurried back and found her still sitting, staring straight ahead.  
“Cherish, did you want to shower? Get the dirt, and stuff, off you?”  
She looked at him, and his heart sank. She looked so defeated. This regal woman who had bewitched him with her authority and prowess, her control over her own life that was evident in everything about her, now sitting like a puppet with her strings cut.  
She was trying to push it down, he could see it, the faraway look in her eyes, with just a hint of dread. He looked at her again and realized what might be wrong.  
“You don’t want to see it, is that it?” He remembered his own shower, watching the dirt go down the drain, discolouring the water. “Would it be easier if you couldn’t see it?”

She considered this, and her face relaxed a little. “Yes, I think so.” She put out her hand and he took it, pulling her up. Leading her to the wall, he turned out the lights in the bedroom and hallway, the only lights coming from the windows, the street lamps. 

Her eyes still shone in the darkness and he led her to the windowless washroom. “Do you want the hall light on, then you can keep the door open so you can see a little. I can wait here and open the door more if you need more light?” 

“Thank you, that will work. If you don’t mind.” She went in to the bathroom and closed the door three quarters, and he asked, “Ready?” “Yes.” And he flipped on the light. She closed the door a little more and then he heard her clothing moving. He turned his back to the door and leaned on the wall so he could hear, feeling glad his suggestion had helped. The shower turned on, he heard her step in under the water. His anxiety rose from listening in, and he shoved it down.  
“Do you need more light?” He called, and heard a quiet reply, “No, thank you.” 

His eyes took in the dark apartment, noticing how clean and tidy it was. Controlled, he thought again, but he enjoyed how uncluttered it was. It did feel a little like a hotel though, and then he made himself smile remembering the mini bottles of soap. Fit with the hotel analogy. It was smart though, keeping them for company, he decided he would start doing that…  
His mind drifted a while, and then he wondered how long it had been. He turned towards the door. “Doing alright?” 

No answer. Just the sound of the water running. “Cherish? Can you hear me?”  
Nothing. He open the door a little and heard a pinging sound. “Hey, do you want me to come in?”  
Still nothing. His concern overriding his desire to preserve her privacy, he opened the door and saw her back. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning over her legs, holding the shower head. He could see her shivering a little.  
He grabbed a towel and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he saw what she was doing. Her knees had asphalt ground into them, and she was methodically picking it out. “Ouch. That’s no fun.” She blew air out of her nose in a mockery of a laugh. She picked out another piece and put it the in the garbage next to the shower, and used the water the rinse the dark lines of blood away. She smoothed her hands over it, searching for more.  
“Got it all?” He asked crouching down beside her. She felt around a little more and then nodded, holding his gaze. He found he had no desire to glance downward, he was so focused on her face.  
“Ready to get out then?”  
“Yeah.” Her voice helped him to feel like she was ok, or at least better. And he started to get up to leave but she grabbed his shirt and held her other hand out to him, clearly wanting him to stay. He flipped off the shower and then grabbed both her hands, intending to help her up. As she stood he heard the unmistakable sound of skin slipping on porcelain and she crashed into his arms. He quickly grabbed around her and his hands were on her bare skin. Hoisting her up so she could get her feet under herself again her head tilted towards his and suddenly her lips were on his and her hands in his hair. He made a noise of surprise but kissed her back, holding her close, brain slowly becoming intoxicated with the feel of her. She moved her body flush with his and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and he timidly touched his tongue to hers and felt his body tingle. He heard the sound of the towel hitting the floor and realized he had slid it off her shoulders. He gasped into her mouth when he realized she was naked and he was fully dressed.  
“I’m sorry-” He stammered, breaking the kiss and moving his hands from her. Her hands around his neck kept him close. “I, don’t, you should -”  
“It’s ok.” She whispered, her breath caressing his lips. “What is bothering you?”  
“You’re not dressed, I’m, - you’re- I'm supposed to look after you! Not take-” He closed his eyes, hating his own voice. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He felt relieved his last sentence made sense. 

“Would you be opposed to making me feel alive?” She stared back at him in the dim light, eyes level, calm, patient, hopeful. He stared back, brain reeling, as her words sank in.  
Taking his pause as a no she released his hair and began removing her hands from him. But he put his hands back on her waist, and she put her hands on his chest. Her wet body had soaked his borrowed shirt and pants. His forehead was creased in concern.  
“I don't know how to, um, how we would... without worrying I'm about to do something wrong, because of what happened.” She raised a hand to his cheek and felt the heat of his blush. He realized that the first part of his sentence was true most of the time, but now it was vital to him. She smiled.  
“I'll lead.”  
Those simple words were his undoing and he pushed his lips back on to hers. She couldn't help a mew of excitement escaping and it stirred him forward, opening her lips with his and dancing his tongue with hers. She slid her hands down to his hips and put her hands under his shirt to lift it off him. He grabbed the hem, momentarily disappointed of having to stop touching her and threw it off before grabbing the side of her neck and kissing her deeply. She pushed against him to move him backwards and they ended up on the wall of the hallway. The jolt of the cold wall on his back followed by her warmth pressing on the front of him was flooding his body with sensation. His blood pounded as she began to kiss down his neck. She slid her hands down his body and pushed at his waistband. The cotton dropped around his ankles and he groaned when she pressed herself against his nakedness. She could feel his growing erection on her stomach, and she began to kiss down his body. Normally she would have dropped to her knees but she remembered just in time and crouched instead. She teased him, licking inside his belly button and looking up at him. His heavy lidded eyes met hers and she flicked out her tongue to the tip of his length. She heard his breath hitch and smiled. Wrapping a hand around his shaft she relished the feeling of his velvet skin and took a minute to look at him. Impressive but not too big or too wide. She felt him shift and looked up, his brow furrowed, her scrutiny making him nervous. She smiled again and took his head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. He groaned and closed his eyes, hand coming to touch her hair. She hummed as he touched her neck and face, taking him deep and stroking along his length with her hands. She continued at a leisurely pace, enjoying the feel of him, his reactions, and his pleasure. Focusing on him, letting her mind begin to go blank. 

She started to speed up and his eyes widened and shook his head. “Hey, I don’t want this to be a one sided affair.” 

She slowed but began to suck hard, his knees shook a little and his eyes rolled back. Letting him fall out of her mouth with a loud pop. She slid up his body and he dragged her higher, lifting her off her feet.  
Fuck that was hot. He stepped away from the wall so she could wrap her legs around him and he carried her to the bed, turning to sit on it with her on top, wanting the comfort of the bed but not wanting to take over. Their bodies met and she pressed herself down so his length could tease her outside with his firmness. He was kissing her neck sending shivers of arousal down her spine that pooled deliciously in her center. 

She pulled his head up and devoured his mouth again, passion that he returned. He longed to be inside her, the pressure on him was wonderful but he knew her wetness would be exquisite. Fuck it had been so long…

He felt her fumbling for his hand and he gave it to her. Looking into his eyes she guided his hand down between them and pressed his fingers on top of her warm wetness and he groaned.  
She whispered, “It’s been a while for me, I need you to get me ready for you.”  
He frowned despite the hotness of hearing that. “But you said, you were a Domme, wouldn’t you have sex all the time?”  
She laughed a little. “No, I'm a member of the club, its a community. I orchestrate, design, and implement scenes. I help sometimes, but I don’t engage.” She frowned now too. “I’m sorry, I should have clarified. I’m typically monogamous, I just haven’t been with anyone in a while.” She cleared her throat, “And since we’ve made it this far in this conversation, I’m clean, and I have an IUD.” She shifted in his lap, starting to feel awkward. “Now I’m wondering what you thought of me.”

He shook his head. “No, no I just thought, that you’d be, getting something out of it….fuck, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t think anything of it, just that, sex might be part of it.” He was sincere, embarrassed now, and dropped his head down. She considered him for a minute, she could tell he was starting to reprimand himself.  
Feeling a hand come under his chin he raised his eyes up to look at her again. “It’s ok, we haven’t known each other very long. I’m sure it would have gotten cleared up eventually as we talked.” He nodded, glad she was forgiving them both. “Would you still like to be together?” He nodded more, and whispered, “I’m clean too, and snipped. Since you mentioned it.” He felt awkward sharing such a personal detail, but he wanted, no, needed to be open with her.  
She lowered her voice too a sexy level, “That’s good, because I prefer bare back.” And winked at him. She could feel him, getting harder again, he had softened a little as they talked. “If, that’s okay with you.”  
“Fuck, yes.” He captured her mouth, tongues meeting hotly. She moaned into his mouth, the thought of him inside her with no barrier was making her incredibly hot, the anticipation of being filled up by him. His hand left her back and snaked between them, touching her wetness. He was eager to do as she asked but still wanted to be cautious. Encouraged by her shifting for easier access he held her eyes as he slowly pushed a finger inside her. Her eyes drooped and her mouth opened. 

Goolsby eased his finger up until his knuckles pressed against her. He couldn’t take his eyes off her face, shadowed from the hall light behind her. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Her walls squeezed his finger as she reacted to his words. Speeding up his movements, he watched her face, her eyes closing and her head fell back.  
Her breathing speed up, but she bit her lip.  
“Please, let me hear you.” His voice was shakier than he meant. But she let out a whimper hearing it and moved her hips with him .  
“More.” Her whisper was husky and he quickly added a second finger and began to pump them inside her. She grabbed at him and moaned, all the encouragement he needed. He sped up, needing her to feel good, curling them making her whimper. He thought about flipping her over to taste her, to be inside her. And while the idea was enticing, he realized he was waiting for her to make them take the next step. I’ll lead, she had said. And he was loving it. At the same time he was aching for more...

As though reading his mind she brought her head back and captured his lips, standing while she bit his lower lip and ran her tongue along it. She grabbed his shoulders and the push she gave him had him scooting backwards up the bed and she crawled over him, forcing him to lay back. Her stomach brushed his length and he couldn’t believe how turned on he was at the thought of her riding him. 

Cherish laid herself out on top of him so her whole body was touching as much of him as possible. The feeling of skin on skin was electric. Turning his head she kissed up his neck to his ear, making him shiver. “Doing ok?” She whispered, the space they had created seemed too close to talk louder. 

“Yes, are you?” She propped herself up so she could look at him, seeing concern again creasing his brow. “I’d only be upset if we stopped.”  
He pushed up to kiss her. “Good.” A knot of worry he hadn’t realized was sitting in his chest loosened.  
She pushed him back down with a smile and said. “Stay.”  
He smiled back and watched as she began to kiss his chest, kissed both bat tattoos, working her way down. He was enjoying it so much he forgot there was a point to her moving down. Her breasts swung beautifully as she got up to slide down him and suddenly licked a long stripe up his cock. The noise he make was half sigh half whimper, which he would have been embarrassed about if she hadn’t hummed and wrapped her lips around the head.  
He felt her tongue swirling as she took him down, farther than he’d ever experienced, and it was his turn to throw his head back and moan. “Fuck.” She held him there, nose touching his stomach until she had to breathe and dragged her mouth slowly back up, sucking hard.

Her hand joined her mouth and she wrapped her fingers around what she wasn’t warming with her mouth. She pumped his length a few times, taking him fully out of her mouth and appreciated his size. She teased his tip before sucking on his head again. She was blowing his brains out his left ear. The second time she took him all the way down he realized he could feel her throat squeezing him and he almost lost it.

“Stopstopstop I’m gonna- fuck.” He popped out of her mouth and she crawled back up him and kissed his cheek. He tried to calm his breathing as looked up at her. She kissed him and he closed his eyes, skimming his hands up and down her body. 

“I want to ride you, but, my knees hurt.” She looked rueful, his brain wasn’t working well enough for him to know what to suggest. Was she saying she didn’t want to anymore?

She sat up and pulled him with her, wrapping her legs around his hips. “We'll have to make do.”  
“Whatever you need….” But he needed her, needed to be inside her, and reading his mind again she lifted up and guided him to her entrance. The feel of his head was amazing, and as she lowered herself her eyes shut and her mouth opened. She was deliciously stretched, he felt her tightness giving way for him, the heat and wetness surrounding him…. No barriers between them. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt that. Finally she was sitting again, fully sheathed and he groaned. “Fuck you feel amazing.” She opened her eyes and looked back into his, the darkness of the room not letting her see the blue, his lids heavy, eyes full of desire. “I was thinking the same thing.” She said and then kissed him wetly. He wrapped his tattooed arms around her, and she hugged hers around his neck and began to rock in his lap. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and the wet, hot sensations matched those around his cock. He pushed up into her as much as he could, trying to match her tempo. The slow roll of her hips had them grinding together, she was squeezing him, inside and out, her hands tangled in his long hair. She moved slowly, circling her hips in a figure eight, then lifting off him almost all the way, sliding back down. Pushing her hips up she settled into a rhythm, using his shoulders to help her move. Her clit brushed his pelvis and she moaned, and he decided he had to hear that again. Reaching a hand between them and experimenting, he found the spot that made her gasp and began to rub her. Leaning back a little to make room for his hand she sped up, their bodies meeting with desperation now. The different angle had him sliding out further, and she cried out as he hit her in all the right places inside. His cock throbbed and pulsed, his balls tightening as he watched her. He bit his own lip, trying to hold himself back for her, he heard himself saying please, not sure what he meant. She was groaning and grinding on him and he was high on it. She took one hand from his shoulder and put it over his so he pushed harder into her. “Fuck, yes. Right there. Oh my god.” She gasped and slammed herself into him again, feeling her body clench, squeezing him, walls feeling like velvet around him, the dam inside her breaking. He used his other arm to help her keep moving as the orgasm took her, head falling back. The pressure fluttering around his cock was perfect, he groaned as he throbbed. Her sounds were almost his undoing but he held on, needing her to get every second she could. Finally her words fill his ears. “Come with me.” And he did, lights forming behind his eyelids as he almost shouted and let go, cock spasming in his release, nerves on fire. He felt their wetness and came even harder, remember he was filling her up. “Cherish!” He felt her collapse against him as he shuddered one last time. Pulling his arm from between them he wrapped it around her, thinking to hold her up but instead he collapsed backward, pulling her with him and for a moment, he lost himself. 

They came back to reality slowly, breathing slowing down, feeling the warmth grow between them as they lay pressed together. Cherish had her face pressed into his neck and she kissed his skin, making him stir. His arms tightened around her and she smiled.  
She shifted so she could see his face, and realized he was still inside her, the fullness comforting. “Hey.” He blew out a breath and blinked, “Hi.”  
“You ok?” She lifted a hand to his face to brush damp hair away from his neck. The feeling of him underneath her was amazing and she was reluctant to move.  
“I’ll let you know when the room stops spinning.” His joke had the desired effect and she smiled.  
“Oh well let me help ground you.” She squeezed her muscles around his length and he shuddered and seized from overstimulation.  
“Stop stop. Ok, Ok, I’m grounded.” She laughed.  
“I’m going go get up now, ready?” He nodded and braced himself, and still hissed as she moved off him and he fell from her. She rolled and fumbled with the night stand and handed him a tissue.  
“Thanks.” She even took it from him, which saved him from asking where the trash was.  
After tossing the tissues she rolled back and draped her arm across him, tucking her head into his shoulder. He was torn, his body not ever wanting to move again, but his mind didn’t know what he should do next. She answered his unspoken question a moment later.  
“Do you mind sleeping together?” Relieved, he nodded and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’d like that.”  
“Let’s get cosy then.” She actually made her bed every day and had to reach up to pull the covers from the top so they could shift and find their way under. They ended up on their sides, facing each other. Her hand on his neck, his over her ribs. The hall light was still on, casting long shadows, and in the dim light he could see her eyes were closing. He watched as her breathing changed and her face relaxed. Still he waited, wanting to make sure. His chest was full of protectiveness mixed with contentment. Finally he saw her twitch in sleep and he gave in to the night.  
“Goodnight Cherish.” He whispered, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing like sex to make you feel better, amiright? thanks for reading!


	5. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goolsby and Cherish spend some time together.

Being on tour meant very weird hours. Eight hours of sleep in a row was rare, but being woken up constantly meant poor sleep even when you had the time. As he slowly came awake, he realized he couldn’t hear anything. Hotels are never quiet, sleep on the bus is accompanied by the rumble of the road and his companions snores, the coffin like bunks claustrophobic. The peacefulness of waking up from his body being ready to do so was a luxury that couldn’t be ignored and he smiled with his eyes still closed. Then he frowned, not knowing why he couldn’t hear anything and came fully awake to take in his surroundings. He blinked, surprised at being naked, lying on his stomach, arm thrown over the abdomen of an equally naked girl on her back….  
Cherish! The night came flooding back to him, the great show, the amazing woman he met, the attack, the blood, coming home with her, her defeated eyes, then those same eyes closed in pleasure….  
He flushed and swallowed. Moving his head he saw her eyes were still closed, her hand on top of his forearm, and her other arm was under his neck in the gap left by the pillow, as if she had been holding him. No, he corrected himself, they were holding each other, and the thought warmed him. How many girls wanted to be held and not hold back? 

Light was coming in the window, grey and hazy, like it was going to rain. Meaning he had no idea what time it was. Do I care? He asked himself, and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the bed, and the skin touching his.

He heard music, and realized his phone was ringing. Moving quickly but carefully he extracted himself and padded to the living room, finding his phone in his hoodie and answering. 

“Hullo?” His voice still thick and rough with sleep.

“Hey man where the hell are you?” Noah’s voice came through way too loud and he had to yank the phone from his ear. 

“Uhhhh, I’m not sure actually. I can look it up when were done and text you, why?” He swiped his face with his hand, trying to think clearly. 

“What do you mean why? You disappeared! Fuckin worried dude.”

“Sorry man, shit went down last night. I’m at Cherish’s.” Not sure what he was supposed to say, he paused. Was he free to tell the story of what happened? Would he want people to know if it was him? Should he have even said he was there? Thankfully Noah jumped at the detail enthusiastically. 

“Ha! Fucking right! Alright cool I won’t keep you. Bus’ leaving at 3 though, ok?” 

“Yeah, thanks, I’ll find my way back. Bye.” Noah could be heard shouting as he hung up. “Goolsby’s at a chicks place!” He rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. He’d have some explaining to do later. Only now did he notice the multiple missed calls and texts and felt guilty for making his friend worry. Helping himself to some mouthwash and the hairbrush again, he felt more awake. He was drying his face after washing it, stage makeup always tended to linger, when he heard feet in the hallway and he froze. A cupboard opened and closed, the sound of plastic peeling. He looked at his phone: 11:14. Relief filled him, knowing he didn’t have to rush, and then worry replaced it since he had no idea what to do next. His lack of one night stand experiences leaving him with no road map. He rejected the thought: this did not feel like a one night stand. Even if they never saw each other again, it wasn’t like that.  
The fog finally cleared from his mind and he remembered he was naked and his clothes were in the main room. The discarded t shirt was on the floor, a little damp but fine, he shrugged it on and then opened the door a hand width to see the black cotton pants were right there in the hall where they left them. He grabbed them, jumping into them quickly and immediately felt less nervous. He walked to the kitchen and the smell of coffee hit him as he retrieved his hoodie from the couch, needing something of his own and relaxing more as he zipped the familiar fabric. 

“Hey.” Cherish stood at the counter wearing a chinese silk house coat, that hit her mid thigh. It was white with birds and flowers on it, loose fitting but he definitely felt more clothed than she was. Her hair was a mess and he couldn’t help smiling, knowing he was partially responsible for that. “You done in the bathroom?” He nodded and she walked passed him and closed the door. The coffee was dripping away, not quite done. He leaned against the counter and opened Maps on his phone. Not too far from the hotel, but definitely a cab or bus would be needed. Making a mental note that he’d have to leave at 2:30 latest, he put the phone down just as she came back, hair smooth and tied in a low ponytail. Reaching for mugs in the cupboard her housecoat rode up and his eyes took in the backs of her upper thighs and felt a stirring in his dick, which he pushed down. As she turned back to him he felt ice wash over him: her neck was sporting the beginnings of a bruise, another on her forehead that disappeared into her hair. His eyes dropped to her legs and took in her skinned knees and an assortment of other bruises, a distinct ring around her ankle. 

“I’m not human before coffee. What do you take?” she asked him, breaking into his thoughts. Her lips quirked up to one side when their eyes met, her face was free from any distress, so he returned the smile after a beat and took the offered mug. 

Once she had set them up with caffeine she sat at the table and he sat next to her. She held her cup on both sides, took a sip and considered him over the rim, brown eyes holding his gaze.  
“Good morning.” Somehow her words held gravity and he flushed, thinking about how her voice had sounded last night.  
He held his by the rim and took a swig, grateful it hid part of his face for a moment. Thankfully she continued.  
“Thank you for staying with me. I know that you were looking forward to staying in the same place for a few nights and now thats not happening.”  
“It’s all good. I can’t say I’m gonna feel hung up about it.” He set his cup down and looked into it, then regarded her under his brows, slightly baffled she was thinking about his situation. “Did you sleep ok?”  
“Like a log actually. Good sex will do that.” She smirked at him and he blew air from his nose as he dropped his eyes to the table.  
“Well that’s good.” He started tracing the wood grains with his fingers and shifted in his seat.  
“You’re worrying.” Reaching across she touched his wrist lightly. “Can you tell me what you’re thinking?”  
He sighed. “Thinking about you. I feel like I didn’t do anything to help. To make sure you’re alright.” Her brown eyes watched him, knowing he wasn’t done, and he continued when she didn't reply. “I don’t normally go home with people, Noah just called and thinks I went home with a hook up.”  
“And that bothers you?”  
“If I tell them what happened then I’m gonna look like an asshole.” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
“Hey, no, that’s not true. Can I tell you my version of last night?” He looked up at her sincere face and he nodded for her to go on. “Some dick head attacked me and you pulled him off me, stayed with me, made sure I got home, helped me think straight after my brain hit a wall. You made me feel safe and we turned a bad night into a good one. The cop said she didn’t think I should be alone. And I’m not.” Her hand still rested on his wrist and it grounded him, he kept his eyes on her as she spoke. “You don’t have to tell anyone what happened if you’re worried about what they’ll think. But in my books, you are the good guy in this story, hands down. You helped a lot. Not even vaguely asshole-ish.”  
He smiled at her now. “I’m glad.” He didn’t have anything else to say, his mind blank after hearing her say she felt safe, that he had helped. His forehead lost the crease as he relaxed under her gaze. Sensing his mood improve she nodded and said, “So, tour life, lotta greasy fast food?”  
He chuckled, “Yeah, we try to hit local places for dinner, but breakfast and lunch are usually shit shows. I find smoothies when I can.”  
“May I make you breakfast then instead of offering to take you out? If you don’t need to leave right away.” That sounded perfect, definitely helping him push down the worry of it feeling like a hookup.  
“I can hang out. That’d be great.” She smiled and stood, walking to the fridge. He got up and followed, hands in his hoodie pockets. “I’d offer to help but I’d probably be in the way.”  
“You would be. Park it. What do you like?” He laughed and sat at the island. Keeping her company with stories of being on tour, terrible motels or crashing on couches when they first started, being blown away when they could actually afford decent hotels, visiting and making friends all around the states, staying with Marko in Germany.  
“Dude is a 5 star chef. Got so spoiled. Waking up to the smell of breakfast. Heaven.”  
She laughed along with his stories and finally slid a plate in front of him and sat down. “Not 5 star but homemade at least.”  
“Looks great, thank you. Um, do you have orange juice?”  
“No OJ unfortunately, I have 5-Alive mango citrus, that ok?”  
“Sure, I’ll get it.” He got up and found the glasses, bringing the cartoon to the table, pouring her glass first, then one for him, before he sat down. She couldn’t help watching his movements, observing him thoughtfully. His mouth was full again before he noticed and looked at her.  
“What?” He said around the food before checking his face for crumbs.  
She quirked a half smile again. “Thank you for the juice. So what was your plan for the day? What does a famous man do on these rare days you aren’t travelling?”  
He laughed, “Honestly? I was going to sleep as much as I could, do laundry, and maybe see if there was any museums or locations that caught my eye to check out before load in. I like movie sets, hauntings, history, art. Mostly on my days off I like quiet, but gotta take advantage of being somewhere new.”  
“Some calm before the storm?”  
He smiled again. “Something like that.”  
They had both finished their meal and he stood, gathering the plates and taking them to the sink.  
“You better not be thinking of doing the dishes.” She said with a smile, as he turned back to her she said, “It’s your time off. I’ll do them later.”  
He made a show of looking the apartment over before eyeing her ruefully, “I don’t know, I feel like if I don’t keep everything clean you’ll curse me or something.”  
She laughed outright. “Yeah yeah, I have a problem. I don’t expect everyone to adhere to my freakish standards. I just care about my space.”  
“Your landlord must love you.”  
Cherish gave him an odd look, looked down, and then turned to look at her home. “I don’t have a landlord. This is my space.”  
He stared at her. This was a major city after all. “It’s broken into owned apartments? Like a condo?”  
“No, I own the building. It was a duplex, and then I finished the attic and made it into three units. The basement is all stone though, like a dungeon, just storage and laundry down there. I have a couple of students on the second floor and an almost deaf old lady in the main floor unit. She’s a sweetie. And then there's me, up here, the attic all to myself.” She had glanced around at her small space, she was proud of it, the exposed wood beams, slanting ceilings, bright windows. Happy to never have to hear anyone above her. It wasn’t much, but it was home. When she looked back at him, she was confused by his look, unwilling to have anyone think less of her if she could help it. Still she wasn’t sure what he was thinking, so she said softly, “It’s not much but its mine and I like to take care of it.”

He sat back down across from her and took her hand. “I think I touched a nerve. It’s a great place. And I’m impressed you own it. I don’t know a lot of people who are actually owners. Not in our industry at least.”  
She nodded, a little sheepish. “Sorry. I shouldn’t get defensive I almost never have anyone up here. Maybe I should entertain more. Get used to people commenting on it.”  
“I’d like that.” Voice softer then he’d meant, he flushed a little at the admission but didn’t drop his eyes. She took in his intense gaze and leaned across the space to press her lips softly against his, a slow but chaste kiss.  
“Well, maybe I will, since this time it’s going so well. Although it is an attic, people could think I’m a bat.” She smirked at him.  
He laughed. “Might be good for you. You should show it off. Put a bar up somewhere and I’ll hang from it like the good old days.”  
“Yes, you’d make an excellent decorative piece, oh Son of Nosferatu.” Cherish stood as he snorted, hand still in his on the table. “I guess we should get dressed, get you back to your rock star life instead of this damsel in distress detour you’re on.”  
They stood together and he retrieved his roll of clothing as she walked down the hall. “There could be a song in there somewhere. I’ll think about it.”  
Her chuckle met his ears and he smiled. Looking around the corner he saw her door half close, giving herself privacy but not shutting him out, and took the opportunity to put his dirty clothes back on, wincing a little at the loss of the benefit of the shower. Can’t be helped, he thought, not walking around town in borrowed pajamas. He glanced at his phone, 12:45. Not crunched for time, but he was disappointed to have to part ways soon, worried that she would be alone again. She seemed fine, what would happen when she was alone? What if she had a nightmare? Or was afraid to sleep? Or, his brain supplied, are you just hoping for a reason to ask to stay another night?

He considered this, pausing while doing up his belt. Why did he normally not spend the night with women? Uncertainty, nervousness, and he wasn’t interested in groupies. But she wasn’t a groupie, in fact she had helped him fend off groupies. Talking to her felt like how he would feel with a colleague: she knew the business. A lot of the nervousness left after he had a reason to be there, even if a shitty situation had caused it. She had removed the uncertainty when she asked him outright, said what she wanted, that she wanted him. They had certainly enjoyed each others company last night... and this morning was easy, just talking with her. Was he nervous to spend more time with her? No, only about not knowing how it might happen, what terms they were on. This was new territory for him. 

As Cherish came back into the main room in skinny jeans and a band tee, she saw him deep in thought, brow furrowed. The need to care for him surged forward, but she pushed it down, opting instead to help him enjoy his day. “So what hotel are you staying at? I have an idea.” After he supplied the information she smiled. “Perfect. Between here and there there is an old museum house. It’s supposed to be haunted. They give tours, if you’d like to go. And then I can drop you at your hotel.” 

“Sounds great.” Relief filled him as they put on their boots and she did a last sweep to search for things he might have left. They continued a pleasant banter down the stairs, and on the drive to the museum he was amazed how relaxed he felt with this virtual stranger. 

The tour was fun, if short, but considering his time restriction, it was perfect. Good history, excellent ghost story, he pocketed some pamphlets to dissect later on the mind numbing bus ride. He did some Instagram selfies and she took a few for his page from a distance using his phone.

On their way back to her little car, it started to drizzle. “I hope the rain doesn’t keep people from your show tonight.” Cherish glared at the sky on his behalf. He smiled and ducked his head into his hoodie. As they began the drive to end their time together, he felt at a loss. It was his turn to feel like his strings were being cut, but he didn’t even know if she would want him around longer. He glanced over at her and took a chance.  
“I had a lot of fun. Thank you for the suggestion. And breakfast.” She looked over and smiled briefly, eyes flicking back to the road.  
“Same. You’re easy to be around.” So far so good, and he plunged forward.  
“If you’re not doing anything tonight, want to come to the show?” She pulled over into the front of the hotel as he asked and put the car in park. She turned towards him as he continued. “I know that you just saw it last night, but if you wanted something to do, and hang out-” She leaned across the space and kissed him, cutting him off. He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips and she cupped his face as their mouths opened to taste each other, his hand finding the curve of her neck. They stayed close even when the kiss ended, blue starring into brown. 

“Sure, I’ll be there.” She leaned back in her seat and jerked her head for him to look, the black tour bus driving around the corner. “Perfect timing. I’ll see you later then.”  
He grinned. “Alright. Bye.”  
She watched him walk towards the bus, as his band mates came down the steps. The other one she had met last night, Noah maybe, threw out his arms wide in greeting when he saw Goolsby and they exchanged a manslap hug, which made her giggle. Turning the car so she wouldn’t pass them she began the drive home with a smile. 

*****

“There he is! Fucking Houdini!” Noah slapped him on the back and then pulled him to walk together to the bus. “‘Bout time you had some fun bro.”  
“Nah man, it wasn’t like that.” Goolsby dropped into one of the seats and Noah sat across from him with an incredulous look.  
“You’re telling me you stayed out all night and nothing happened?” Mocking disbelief clear on his face.  
“No, it’s complicated. I’ll tell you when it’s just us, k?” Noah smirked and nodded. But as the other tour members came onto the bus, and they all gave him a shoulder smack or knowing nod, even a wink, that the cat was out of the bag already. He gave in and leaned close to Noah, who eagerly leaned forward conspiratorially, only to sit back a minute later in surprise. Goolsby recounted his evening, leaving out what Noah would have described as the juicy parts.  
“So I offered to go home with her, cause who would want to be alone after something like that? And then this morning she was really nice, we had breakfast and went to a museum. Good to take your mind off it right?”  
“Yeah. Well fuck. That’s shitty. Although she definitely looked like a chick you shouldn’t mess with. Now we have proof.”  
He nodded. “You should’ve seen his face, broken nose, slashes. She fucked him up. And walked away with basically scrapes.”  
Noah looked at him slyly. “Oh yeah, did you get to play doctor? Or vampire? Keep your teeth in for effect?”  
“Fuck off Noah.” Goolsby rolled his eyes at his friend but couldn’t help a small smile escape before he turned to lean against the window, which got him a punch in the arm.  
“Ha! Knew it.”

*****

It was 8pm by the time he felt he could relax and take a minute for himself. After the drive, set up, sound check, followed by dinner with the band, he was finally leaning against the wall at the back of the venue alone. Normally this time of the week, shows every night Tuesday to Saturday, he would be fading, exhausted on the last night. There were times he had crashed in the van, set up a lounge chair using the bin of shirts, or sometimes the green room had a couch. Tonight though, he had a fizz of energy coursing through him, and he knew it was because he was looking forward to seeing her again. Despite his good sleep the night before, touring takes a toll. The thought of the next day off, to rest again, was also keeping him going. He found his eyes flicking to the entrance, waiting to see her even though it was still early. His set tonight was even later than normal, and at least two songs longer. Noah leaned against the wall next to him and offered him a coffee, which he accepted gratefully. A Saturday set was prime time, it had to be good. But this wasn’t his first rodeo, nor was it the longest stretch. Currently his record was sitting at 34 shows in a row. This was nothing, he could handle it. 

“Thoughts?” Noah asked. Over the years they had dropped pleasantries, preferring to get to the point faster.  
“My record is 34 shows in a row.” His friend eyed him.  
“Seriously man? That’s what you’re thinking about?” Goolsby gave him an annoyed look, which for him just looked blank but Noah knew him. “Sorry. Just can’t get over how weird yesterday was for you.”  
“I think you’re just disappointed you didn’t get to wing-man.” He sipped his coffee, scanning the venue again.  
“I would have worn that badge proudly.” Noah downed the rest of his drink and set it down. “So like, you gonna call her or something? Or that’s it?”  
With a sigh Goolsby gave in. “I invited her to come out tonight. So she might come by. Don’t be weird ok?” A sentiment that was lost on Noah as he got visibly excited and punched the air.  
“Yeah! I got you man, I can talk you up to her.” His laugh had the hint of being maniacal. “I have so many stories.”  
“Hard pass on that bud.”  
“I’m looking forward to another night with a room all to myself. Gotta make sure you’re still interesting.”  
“No. Go away.”  
The little shit bounced away from the wall with a cackle, leaving him with his thoughts again. Doors had opened and the venue was filling slowly, the opening band setting up to start at 8:30. A couple of people were at the bar, and he decided to grab a water before things got busy. 

Heading back to his leaning place he watched the first band set up. He had chatted with them a little during load in, and it made him think of himself when he was starting out. Never one to pretend he was anything other than a regular guy who got lucky, he was always happy to give feedback. It was just harder now than ever to make a living out of it music. Even he had a day job when he wasn’t touring, finally having found a tattoo parlor that didn’t mind him taking months off. He had even had fans travel to get inked by him, which he found flattering. He wanted to make sure he always stayed humble. So he watched the kids run through their sound test and gave them a thumbs up when they glanced at him and they beamed. 

Looking down to twist the cap of his water open he saw a pair of small but sturdy boots across from his feet, and looked up into brown eyes. 

“I think that kid just jizzed in his pants a little.” Cherish stood before him, camera bag slung over one shoulder, hair tied back, leather jacket over the band T she had on earlier. Her lips again tilted in a half smile. “They’re cute when they’re star-struck.”

Shaking his head he grinned and rolled his eyes. “Star-struck my ass. They probably think I work here.” That actually happened more than people thought. He continued, wanting to be playful. “Or I have something stuck in my teeth.”  
“You’re not even wearing the teeth yet.” She leaned next to him against the wall facing the side of the stage, serving the banter right back at him. Having her there had instantly lit up his nerves, in a good way. Part of him wondered if she would bail, the fact she was there for the opening band meant something to him. The kids were given their cue and they introduced themselves awkwardly, starting up their song. Cherish reached to her keys where she had her ear plugs case attached and put them in. The kind that only filtered out the harmful noise that you could buy at music store. It made sense since she said she was often at shows but he was again impressed. She unzipped her camera bag and put the lens on. Taking a few shots from where they were to adjust the settings, she nodded at him and raised the camera as an explanation before leaving his side and heading into the crowd. It was always too loud to talk during sets, he liked that she had thought to bring something to do. His eyes followed her as she worked. She looked entirely different that the night before. Goth dress and makeup gone, replaced by sturdy boots, heavy belt, jacket. Her hair had been down and now it was tucked back out of her way. Crouching by the stage he watched the kid lean over and look right at her as the camera flashed. The jeans made sense, left her free to move and work unencumbered. Let’s be honest, he told himself, you’re just enjoying looking at her ass. Which was true, and he ran his hands through his hair to steady himself.

There were three opening bands before Noah’s, then himself as the headliner. Between sets they sat at a table, talking mostly about music and business. The interruptions came often from fans and tour members. She was politely indulgent of them, never seeming annoyed. When he apologized for the third time she simply said, “You’re working. I get it.” The relief that she understood washed over him. It was a point of pain for him when he was with someone and brought them to a show that they expected his undivided attention. It wasn’t feasible, and it caused him stress and guilt. 

As Noah’s band was getting ready he knew he needed to leave, get his stuff on. He stood at the back for the first few songs though, watching her work. He passed her on his way behind the stage and had an idea. A tap on her shoulder had her following him to the green room. 

“Want to document the transformation?” Her eyes lit up.  
“Absolutely.” Smiling he grabbed his bag and changed quickly. Starting with his contacts she snapped a picture of him putting them in, another using the mirror to capture him looking at his reflection with one white eye and one blue.  
“Very Ghost looking. Gonna give Papa a run for his money?” Her teasing made his task into something more fun, less of a routine.  
The teeth came next and he made monster faces at her, enjoying her smile at his antics. Covering his face in the white base layer, he slumped over in the chair and pretended to be dead in several angles as she snapped away. The black lines and shading required concentration and she didn’t comment as he painted, just let him work and moved around him. 

“And there you have it.” Jumping onto the edge of the counter he crouched and bared his teeth at her with his arms crossed over his chest, the patented Goolsby pose. After taking a few she brought the camera over to him to look at the shots. Difficult to see on the small screen but he couldn’t see one he didn’t like.  
“I’ll go through them and send you the good ones.”  
“I’m sure they’re all good.”  
“I think we should tally how many times we’ve rolled our eyes at each other.”  
Laughing he stood up from the counter and packed away his kit. They hadn’t heard the band stop playing and were surprised when Noah walked in, sweating and flushed from his set. He looked between the two of them standing on opposite sides of the room and said, “Damnit, I didn’t even interrupt anything! Missed opportunity of the green room man.”  
Cherish indulged him with a laugh and said, “Gross. See you out there.” Squeezing passed Noah she left and headed out to find a good place so she’d see him when he came on stage.  
Instincts coming through for her, she was able to capture his moment before coming on stage and she knew it was good the second she caught it. Eyes closed, taking a deep breath, the tension off his face. It humanized him in his getup, the man behind the monster. 

Not wanting to distract him she planned on staying out of his line of sight but he came right for her, playing to the camera. Catching on to his plan of getting good shots she moved around so he didn’t have to stay in one place as he performed, but that wasn’t his style anyway. No trace of nervousness, full confidence, nailing every note and jump, he was in his element and it showed. The contrast between the man on stage and the man who was worried about making a move on her was staggering. She had always been a fan of his music, enjoyed the show the night before, but tonight she felt like he was performing just for her. The thought made her bite her lip and she felt herself getting wet. The crowd was on fire, feeding off his energy, and she let herself get lost in it as she worked. 

After the set she hung back at the bar watching as the fans talked to him and the band. Every few minutes his eyes flicked in her direction, and after a while she had to stop looking, she could tell he was distracted by her. Turning to face the bar she found Noah on her other side getting a water, then leaned beside her.  
“So I’m impressed. My man never goes home with people. Although he told me what happened, and that does suck. You doing ok?” He didn’t look at her when he spoke, looking back towards the merch area where his friend was still occupied.  
“I’m fine, thank you for asking. It was certainly unique circumstances.” Cherish made her voice friendly, she was glad Goolsby had felt comfortable enough to tell his friend, based on his worry earlier. Still, she didn’t want any sympathy.  
“We’re heading out tomorrow, but if you wanted to steal him away again, just wanted you to know I’m all for that.” He looked at her now, hand on his neck, clearly feeling awkward. “Dude needs to chill out more, so a break from the band is probably gonna do him good.”  
“Well thank you for your approval. I might have been planning on making the suggestion.”  
Smiling, he nodded and gave a terse, “Cool.” The line was wrapping up and he knew he only had a second. He turned around and faced the bar with her, leaning in close. “If we keep sitting like this Goolsby is gonna run over here worried that I’m telling you stories about him.”  
She laughed at this. “I’m assuming you have some doozies from tour life.”  
“You better believe it. One time-”  
“Hey.” Goolsby appeared behind them, making them both turn in to look at him over their shoulders, taking in Noah’s childish yet knowing grin, and her amused face. “Goddamnit man. What’d he tell you?” He watched as she collapsed into giggles. Before he could assume the worst she explained the joke on him. 

Shoving his friend so he was forced to stand up from the bar stool or fall over, Goolsby shook his head. “You’re a dick.” Noah gave him a shit eating grin and left to go help with loadout. Turning to Cherish he rolled his eyes but her amused face made him relax.  
“Its nice that he knows you so well.”  
“Well I know him too, and he knows paybacks are a bitch.”  
“Please let me know how that goes.” The moment was light, but he was warmed by the thought, she was opening the door for them to keep in touch. Seeing his small smile, she took the opening.  
“I was thinking, you said you needed to do laundry, and enjoy when you have the same place to stay more than one night in a row.” She began, watching his face. “You’re welcome to use my machines, and maybe a night away from Noah will help you plan your revenge more stealthily.”  
A knot loosened in his chest, followed quickly by excitement to spend more time with her.  
“That sounds awesome. Let me grab my stuff.”  
Watching his back as she followed him out the door towards the bus. Eyes raked the length of him and she couldn’t help licking her lips, intending to take full advantage of another night with him. As he disappeared onto the bus she caught Noah’s eye, and he threw up the devil horns and made a rocker face at her. She smirked and then schooled her features before Goolsby jumped down and she led the way to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy about my ending of this chapter but I've been sitting on it for days and this is what I've got. Notes welcome. Thanks for reading. More to come!


	6. Bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goolsby and Cherish talk about Kink - theoretically. That would never make anyone horny. ;)

“So did he actually tell you any stories?” He found himself asking a few minutes down the road. Legs stretched out, he was enjoying being in the front seat of a car rather than on the bus, a Misfits cd playing quietly in the background.  
“No, he told me he was impressed that you went home with me, asked me if I was ok, and then proceeded to give me his approval if I wanted to take you home with me again.”  
He groaned and put his face in his hands. She laughed and continued. “His exact words were: Dude needs to chill out more. I think he was trying to wingman for you.”  
“I literally said to him earlier that he was feeling jealous about being denied the opportunity to wingman.” She smiled while keeping her eyes on the road.  
“What did you tell him about yesterday?”  
“Not much. He was bugging me to spill and I told him about the night, but technically he only inferred that we hooked up.”  
“Well that’s good, based on his eagerness I thought you might have told him the crazy Domme lady took you home and had her way with you.”  
He laughed outright. “No way! Definitely no details.”  
“Not one to brag about your conquests I take it?”  
Blowing air from his nose in a laugh, he shook his head again. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as she drove. A fan had bought him a pint and his veins were humming nicely from it, helping him relax. Normally one beer wouldn’t phase him but touring exhaustion and stage dehydration was a thing. He noticed she absently fingered the steering wheel as she drove, and remembered how she had run her fingers over him the night before. Memories flooded his brain. Unbidden, blood rushed to his groin and he shifted, trying to hide it. He wasn’t a stranger to sex: he’d had his share of girlfriends, the occasion drunken hookup, the odd groupie from his early days when he thought that’s what you were supposed to do. Comparing wasn’t normally something he did, but he couldn’t help it. Upfront and take charge, it felt different with her, even though technically nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The small buzz he had gave him courage and he decided he wanted to ask about her. Clearing his throat she glanced at him. 

“I don’t really know how to ask this.” He began. She eyed him and just nodded for him to go on. “Is there a word for, what we did last night? In your repertoire? Because I don’t think you were being a Domme last night, is that true?”

“I agree, I wasn’t. It’s referred to as vanilla. That’s the word for normal sex in my world.” 

“And is that, like, ok with you?” The question made him squirm a little but felt himself needing to know before his anxiety rose.

The warmth of her eyes helped his nerves. “Of course. I enjoyed it very much. I would never expect you to do something you’re not into. And it would be strange if I was a Domme all the time. It’s called vanilla because the basic favour of ice cream. You’re still getting ice cream, it’s still dessert.” And she winked at him, making him look down and smile into his lap. 

“What you normally like to do, is it like fifty shades of grey?” His question was serious, even if he delivered it in a teasing way. 

Cherish groaned, surprising him. “No, I hate that stupid book. I’m not biting your head off but I am going to rant.” He snorted and nodded for her to continue, excited to hear her talk. “So when that book came out, everyone and their mother, literally, wanted to experiment with BDSM, which meant great things for the club, increased revenue, more interest, some people even discovered that its what they’ve been missing, craving and not knowing it. But a lot of bad stuff happened too, and it disrupted the scene for years. Poser Doms, subs not knowing how to protect themselves. It was a mess.”

“I don’t think I understand what kind of bad things can happen.”

“Sure, ok. So you have people who are interested in a little power exchange. That’s usually pretty harmless with someone you trust, or even a one night stand. Then they get bolder and want to push the envelope. So they try things that are harder, more difficult scenes. There is etiquette involved in BDSM, and it has to be done, not just because you don’t want to be kicked out of a club.” She changed lanes and continued. “There has to be respect involved, safe words, or a stop light system to make sure everything you’re doing is consensual especially with a new partner. But with BDSM, the lines can get blurred. Do you know what subdrop is?” He shook his head. “Ok so then you also wouldn’t know subspace?”  
“Nope, since I’m assuming that’s not another word for crawl space.”  
She rolled her eyes at him in good humour. “You are correct. Alright. During a scene, particularly a hard scene, impact play, degradation, or pushing someone to their limit in however that manifests, it’s intense. Your hormones go nuts, which is why it feels so amazing. Even if the scene goes well, the Dom has responsibilities, and one of those is aftercare, to avoid subdrop. Bringing the sub back into a safe headspace, and making sure their hormones go back to normal. Sometimes even with good aftercare that can happen. A sub friend of mine described it as a three day depression and PMS bender. But, she could call her Dom, and he would have a responsibility to help her through it. People who don’t know what they’re doing? Probably with zero, or shitty aftercare, a rollover and go to sleep after a fuck like they always do perhaps. And the sub wakes up the next morning freaking out, or feeling horrible, even suicidal. Doesn’t know what’s happening to them, and even in a relationship, the person who was Doming might have no idea that its even related to their fun.”

Frowning, he nodded at the serious picture she painted. “What is involved with aftercare?” 

“Everyone needs different things, and it can depend on what happened in the scene. The point is to bring them back to their normal hormone level gently. Typically though, physical comfort, cuddling, showering together. Wound care if that’s needed. Let’s say bondage was involved, massaging those muscles and helping them loosen and relax to prevent soreness. If someone really pushed their limits, encouragement, praise, all that whispering of sweet nothings. Maybe even normal sex, the tender sexing kind.” He laughed at her playful tone. “If things got messy, a considerate Dom cleans them up, cares for them. Chocolate is great for endorphins, maybe a nice meal or favourite snack for the sub. Doing something nice for them, and maybe after all that, taking them on a nice date, spending time together. If the scene was degrading, words are going to be very important. Sure maybe you both get off during the scene with the name calling, but then the Dom needs to wipe that away, telling them they are important, beautiful, loved, valued.”  
“Cherished.” He interrupted her with a grin. She glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Bite my socks, Argyle.” She retorted, causing him to laugh and snort at the same time, which made her chuckle. They enjoyed the light, teasing moment before she continued. “In a well matched couple, or in most successful relationships I’ve seen, the Dom gets as much out of the aftercare as the sub does. Caring for the person, protecting them, reaffirming to themselves that they didn’t go too far, or helping to reinforce the trust that they crave. Self assurance that they aren’t an asshole. It’s a mutual experience the whole way through. You know, I just called the woman I love a slut like 30 times, I really don’t think shes a slut, I need her to know I love her.” He nodded. “So you still haven’t explained subspace.”  
“An inexperienced couple would find it difficult to achieve, but let's say they’re very into it and the chemistry was there. Subspace is a sort of euphoric trance that the sub falls into, like an endorphin high. Getting someone into subspace is like a gold star, its difficult and it means you’re doing everything right. They are so relaxed and trusting and in the moment from what you’re doing, they feel safe. A sub in subspace can take more: more pain, more pleasure, harder, more difficult and intense things. Which is why it's amazing, and also why it’s dangerous. They might say yes to anything, or not be able to speak at all. Or some people think that doing a BDSM scene means they feel obligated to like everything. So if a Dom doesn’t recognize where their sub is inside their head, they might go too far, break a hard limit, that in a normal situation wouldn’t be done. The sub might even like it, and then be horrified with them self later. The conversation with inexperienced play partners might sound like “But you said yes, why didn’t you stop me?” This can destroy relationships and trust, and be very damaging.”  
“Wow, yeah I can see that.” A silence settled over them for a moment as he thought about her words. He wasn’t familiar with all the terms she had used, the concepts still making him hard even while he considered the seriousness of what she was saying. He forced himself to calm down. After awhile she cleared her throat.  
“That brings us to end of my fifty shades rant. Thank you for your attention.” She announced in a pretty decent imitation of an airline stewardess’ instructional voice, causing him to laugh again.  
“I think it gives a good insight though, about everything people need to think about, and discuss beforehand. You can’t just jump in unprepared. Anyone can try it and see if it’s for them, but the communication and forethought is what is really important.”  
She rewarded him with a beautiful smile. “Exactly. You discuss things with your partner, check in with them, set limits, a safeword, and pay complete attention to each other the whole time. And you start small, ease into it.”  
“Good to know.” His brain was reeling from the information. It was all theoretical, very high level. “You didn’t answer my question though. What do you like to do?” Hoping that still sounded like the theoretical questions, he glanced out the window to hide the fact he needed to swallow. But he wanted to know her more.

“It really depends on my partner. Because everybody is different. What really gets me going is learning their buttons and then pressing all of them. Pushing somebody to the limit of their comfort zone. Giving them more than they are normally able to take, watching them fall apart, and then caring for them. Giving them their darkest desires makes me feel powerful. Helping them get what they really want. Now, that can manifest in a lot of different ways because some people like pain, others don’t, some people like orgasm control and denial, some people like to be ordered around, and I like doing all of that. Comes naturally to me, being in control.” She tossed him a look and he shot her an “Oh really?” look. Smirking as she got off the highway, he let her focus, knowing she wasn’t finished but content to wait. The rain was getting heavier, pounding on the windows and drowning out the background music.  
“There's quite a bit of honor and respect in being given the control over somebody's mind and body like that, and I do treasure it. Submission is a gift, not to be treated lightly, and to receive it is a high for me.” She glanced at him, he was drinking in every word. “I wouldn’t say I have something I always want to do. Because sure, it’s fun to spank someone, but if they aren’t into it, then that takes away the pleasure in it. Sometimes it’s just the attitude: being in the mindset of power exchange. It’s a mutual thing. Some couples make checklists, some couples get together over a shared kink. Some people don’t know what they want and want to try it all. I like to explore, it’s exciting to me. It’s also hot when someone knows what they want.” She shrugged with both hands on the wheel.

He sat back in his seat, crossed his arms, and huffed playfully. “I’m not going to get a straight answer out of you am I?” Which startled a laugh from her as she pulled into the back lot of her building.  
“Maybe you’re just asking the wrong questions.” She shot back and stuck her tongue out at him. The rain was pouring, the house barely visible. They couldn’t park any closer, and had to go in the front. “Well, I guess we’re going to make a dash for it.” She reached behind them and handed him his bag, grabbing her camera bag and purse, making sure all the zippers were closed. “Ready?” He nodded and smiled, pulling up his hood. They opened their doors fast and lept from the car dashing for the corner around to the front. Immediately they were soaked to the bone. She knew to avoid the pothole but unfortunately he stepped in it, letting out a resigned groan as his shoe was flooded. Finally getting under the awning she fumbled for her keys, the rain coming in sideways. Dropping them she swore. “Fuck, sorry!” He huddle around her, arms on either side, shielding her so she could get the key in the lock and together they tumbled into the entrance and closed the door. Laughing quietly in the entry way they leaned on each other. He shook his long mane out and the droplets landed on her. “Hey!” and she shoved him. There was a heating vent by the door and she took off her shoes to let them dry there, rather then track water all over, and he copied her.  
“Well,” He said, lifting his dripping bag. “It was going in the wash anyways.”  
“Want to just take it down now?” He nodded and followed her down the stairs to the basement.  
Another locked door opened into blackness, but the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling flicked on a moment later. She wasn’t kidding about the stone; it was old and dark, the floor made of flagstones, worn from age but the room was spacious and, no surprise, tidy and clean. She had a workbench, cupboards along one wall, cleaning supplies, and a handyman’s dream of tools neatly arranged. The washer and dryer were along the back wall, and a locked caged area held shelving teaming with boxes to his right.  
“Welcome to the bunker.” She joked.  
“Yeah, I know where I’d want to be in a tornado.” He followed her to the machines, dropping his duffel. They crouched down at the same time to get the clothes out of it and bumped knees, knocking her off balance and she flailed. His arms shot out to grab her again as she reached for his shirt, pulling him and he fell forward onto his knees as she dropped back onto the floor.  
“Jeez we can’t seem to stay on our feet.” He said as they laughed and he held a hand out to her, bringing them both to their feet again. She smirked and stood back while he sorted through his clothing.  
“I’m not normally the falling all over the place sort. Not my style.”  
“I can tell, you prefer to be composed and put together. “ He teased not looking at her, focused on the task. She narrowed her eyes and decided he was poking the bear on purpose.  
“Well, if we have a problem staying on our feet, I could always tie you up.” Her tone was teasing, casual, but he froze, unable to help himself from picturing that. He made himself relax and rolled his eyes at her.  
“Are you finally telling me what you like to do?” Bag empty he closed the lid and gestured to her, not being familiar with the controls on her machine.  
“I did tell you, I like being given the control.” She flipped the machine on and it filled the basement with the sound of water.  
“Nah, I think you’re just bossy.” He said with a grin, which she returned, before stepping into his space and putting a hand on his bicep.  
“The question is, do you like it?” Her voice low and inviting. Before he could answer she pressed herself into him and drew his face down close without kissing him, letting him get distracted by the closeness.  
“What would you tell me to do?” He asked quietly, voice husky with desire, but nervous despite it, so she pressed up and caught his lips. His hands came up into her hair and she tucked her fingers into the front waistband of his jeans, touching his skin, lighting up his nerves there. In no time they had deepened the kiss, full on making out like teenagers. She took his lower lip and bit it softly, pulling it as she let go and watching his eyes followed her.  
She backed up and leaned against the washer, holding his gaze, folding her arms.  
“Would you listen?” The question hung in the air for a moment. Swallowing, his ability to reason quickly draining into his pants, he nodded, unwilling to admit to himself how hot that sounded. She waited and held his eyes, searching his face. She must have seen what she was looking for because she she nodded and walked to the door, closing it, the lock making an echo. Returning to the machine she leaned on it, folded her arms again, and raised her chin. 

“Take off your clothes.” Her voice was full of authority, no room for any other option, no question that he wouldn’t do as she asked. That tone went straight to his dick. He didn’t even consider saying no as he peeled his wet shirt off. She put out a hand for it so he tossed it to her: she put it in the washer and flicked her fingers at him for the rest. He blushed but undid his jeans, sliding them off, picking them up and handing them to her. She surprised him by going through his pockets, taking out his phone, wallet, change, a pick, removed his belt and chain, placing everything on the counter before putting the pants in the machine. The thought to empty his pockets hadn’t crossed his mind and was a little embarrassing, but he made no move, just stood there in his black boxers. He wanted her, but he wanted what she wanted, so he waited. She unzipped her leather jacket and shrugged it off, took off her shirt, making his eyes lock onto her, dropped it to the floor, followed by her jeans, which she kicked away, then crooked a finger at him. Like she had flicked a switch he came forward and their kiss felt like being given air after holding your breath. Maybe he had been, he thought to himself. She pushed at his boxers and they fell, brought his hands behind her to her back. Skillfully he unsnapped her bra, pulled it down her arms, never breaking the kiss. She lightly trailed her fingers down his chest and he shivered, breaking the kiss. Seductively she smiled up at him and tossed her hair over one shoulder and tilted her head. He got the message and started kissing her neck, licking trails along to her ear and back to her throat, unable to help himself from sucking at it, encouraged by her hum of approval.  
“You’re good at that.” She purred as she guided his hands to her hips, resting on her panties.  
He grinned against her skin and used his teeth on her, nipping at her collar bone, feeling bold, which was out of character for him. “I’ve been told I’m good with my tongue.”  
“I’d be happy to give you my opinion, if you’d like to show me.” Moving down her front he lowered himself to start on her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue and then kissing it, looking up to find her watching him. Her eyes swam with desire, making his own lust grow seeing that she wanted him.  
“I’d fucking love to.” His hands hadn’t left her hips but now he pulled down, dragging her panties off. She put her hands on his shoulders and used him as leverage to hop onto the washer, allowing him to take them off her feet.  
His knees met the floor, bringing him perfectly eye level with her sex and his dick throbbed from the view. It had been dark the night before and he hadn’t gotten to see, or taste for that matter. Her legs were too close together still for his liking, so he started at her ankles and trailed his hands up, watching her face, drinking in her desire. Getting to her knees he yanked his hands back, feeling the scabbed skin there and he checked her face with concern that he hurt her. She smiled and just spread her knees a little more in reply, and he relaxed. Hands back on her thighs he pushed her wider, and felt the compulsion to have his mouth on her again, started on the inside of her leg at her knee. Kissing up her thighs, teasing a sigh from her, sliding his hands up her silky skin. Finally she was bare to him, no trace of hair, and he licked a long trail up from her inner thigh to her heat, tasting her. He sighed as his tongue touched her wetness: she tasted impossibly sweet, thrilled to finally have her like this. She moaned as he began to tease her with his tongue, alternating between long strokes and small flicks. Bracing herself to lean back a little with one arm she raised her other hand to tangle in his hair. She pressed forward into him, and he couldn’t suppress his own groan into her. Taking her clit in his mouth he sucked, eyes on her face: she was flushed, mouth open, staring back at him as she bit her lip. He had never kneeled on the floor while going down on a girl, it had always been in a bed or on a couch. The stone was starting to be hard on him, but his desire to continue overrode it. The semi public space was surprisingly arousing, and since the worry of being walked in on was gone, he found he could enjoy it. Here he was on his knees in her house, on her floor, giving her pleasure, and loving every second of it. He swirled his tongue and watched her eyes close. Taking a hand from her thigh he touched her opening as he sucked her, playing his fingers along her slit.  
“Fuck, you are absolutely good at this.” Her voice high and breathy, and he hummed in agreement. He eased a long finger into her and pressed up, finding her g spot quickly. Letting his mouth pull and release her clit with a sucking pop, he went back to flicking his tongue across her, matching the slow tempo with his hand and her moans were like music. Her hand tightened on his head and he added a second finger before speeding up, unable to look away from her if he wanted to, which he didn’t. He started sucking hard and she gasped, he realized the washing machine had stopped filling and was now vibrating underneath her and he couldn’t help smiling.  
“You going to cum for me?” He asked her, he needed her to, needed to watch her fall apart because of him.  
“Fuck yes, don’t stop.” Definitely no intention of stopping he went back to her clit. She started shaking and moving against him, his fingers attacking her, he swirled his tongue and sucked as she tightened, her legs raising, and her voice filled the room. A long beautiful moan spilled from her lips and she spasmed, wetness covering his hand as she came. He didn’t stop, entranced by her reactions, watching her ride it out until she pulled on his hair, which somehow felt amazing, making him stand and lean over her as she brought his face up to her to kiss him. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, which made him groan. His ex never wanted to kiss him right after he went down on her, and it was hot to think she could taste herself on his lips. Now that he wasn’t focused on her his own need came back to his mind, his hardness throbbed as it rested on her silky thigh. She wrapped a hand around his length and brought it up to her, the hot wetness on the head of his cock. Not needing any direction he pushed into her and they both cried out. He held her hip and neck for support, and her arms came up around him, clutching his back, digging her nails in as he began to move, pulling him closer. Slowly thrusting into her, he pulled all the way out and then pushed back, grinding his hips into her when they met, making her moan. Every inch of her felt amazing, still quivering from orgasm, clenching around him. Her legs gripped his hips, pulling him toward her, she arched up into him as he increased his thrusts. Her lips found his ear, her words setting him on fire.  
“Give it to me. Fuck yes, harder. I want you to wreck me.” A growl escaped him as he did just that, pulling her to the edge for a better angle as he pounded into her. Their bodies were slick from the rain and now sweat as they moved together, the room filled with the sounds of them. Her nails bit into his back, dragging across his skin, and the sting only increased his pleasure. He let out a gasp into her mouth as he kissed her, and she bit his lip. The flush on her face and chest, her moans, the perfect squeezing of her around his cock carried him forward. He felt himself coiling, his body rocketing to the finish line.The heat and friction between them, her pussy gripping him making him throb. He didn’t know how she knew but her hands moved to his neck, fisting her hands in his hair roughly, yanking his head back and whispered to him, hot breath in his ear.  
“Come for me, I want you to fill me with it. Do it.” Somehow she squeezed harder on his cock, the sensation mixing with the light pain in his scalp, her words breaking his control on himself. He lost it, flying over the edge and shouting out towards the ceiling. She clutched him close and he pressed harder into her, gasping and spasming, until he slowed and twitched, his forehead coming to rest in the crook of her neck, breathing hard. They leaned together as he came down, his breath slowing. Her hands trailing along his back, her lips kissing his jaw. Standing was the only thing keeping him awake.  
Finally he pulled back and looked at her, finding an extremely satisfied smile on her face. “What?” His voice rough and breathy.  
“Oh, just seems like bossy really did it for you.” A look of embarrassment crossed his face as he became self conscious. She let out a small laugh and kissed him, a slow hot kiss that was somehow comforting, his worry evaporating. He blew out a breath when it ended.  
“Yeah, I guess I can’t argue with that right now.”  
“Nope.” She grinned, then pushed lightly against his chest and he pulled out with a groan, bracing himself on the counter, legs wobbly. She hopped down and walked over to the work bench, returning with tissues again.  
He regarded her with one eyebrow raised, “You prepared for situations like this?” To which she laughed.  
“I have allergies, Mr. Jealous, tissues in every room. But I’ll admit, its convenient now.” Unable to help himself he smiled, but couldn’t hold her gaze. Dropping his eyes he looked at his bag on the floor, sitting empty, both eyebrows shot up. “What’s inconvenient is the fact that you put everything in the wash, and we’re in the basement.”  
“Don’t worry, I got you.” Opening a cupboard she tossed him a sheet, grabbing one for herself. “Toga party up the stairs!” She announced making him laugh as wrapped himself around the waist.  
“Looks better on you.” He commented as she secured it around herself, liking how it hugged her.  
“Thanks.” Gathering her purse and camera that had been left at the door way she led the way out.  
“Are you not worried about your neighbours?” She tossed a look back as they started climbing.  
“It’s my building, but if you’re worried, Mrs. Lakes takes her hearing aids out after Wheel and passes out, and if I see the boys, I’m just gonna wink at them.” He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing as they passed the first landing. They saw no signs of anyone though, and soon were closing her door behind them. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Sheets hit the floor and she had them under the hot water in no time. It had been chilly in the basement, the contrast of hot water was heavenly. She invaded his space, touching him everywhere and drawing him into a make out session, hot water on his back and she guided him to press her against the wall, but somehow he didn’t feel like she was expecting to go again. They let themselves relax, enjoying each others company and touch. 

He didn’t have to ask where she wanted him to sleep, he was pulled along after her to the bedroom. There was a new pair of mens sweatpants on her bed for him, in his size. He raised his eyebrows at her as he took the sticker off and put them on. She just smiled at him, threw on a faded band shirt and panties, and hit the lights. In the darkness she took his hand and they laid down together. Rolling onto her side he slid up behind her, needing to hold her, to feel her fitted against him, her hands wrapped around his arm in return. They were asleep in minutes, exhaustion and contentment overtaking them. 

***

He woke up because he was cold, lying on his side, the sheet had slid from his shoulder and the air chilled his skin. He rolled over and felt for her, wanting her warmth, his fingers finding the bed empty. His tired face formed into a frown and he listened. The attic was silent. He sat up, looking down the hallway. No lights on. It was still dark outside, he glanced at the window, unsure if the faint light was from the street or predawn. A silent minute passed before he became worried.  
“Cherish?” His voice echoed a little, only silence came back. Hesitantly, he got out of bed, padding to the bathroom and not finding her. Out into the main room he glanced around. He was alone. Hitting a light switch the white light filled the space making it look bigger, and emptier. Her purse was sitting on the table by the door we’re she had left it as they came in last night. But the door was unlocked. He was positive she locked it when they came in. Dread was filling his chest as he moved towards the door and saw her phone but not her keys. As he reached the door he heard a noise from the stairway and opened it, no one was on the landing but he heard footsteps and looked down to see her as she came around to the level below.  
“Cherish.” She looked up in surprise, pausing before starting up the stairs towards him.  
“Hey. Why are you up?” He waited until she was on his level before his arm shot out and pulled her to his chest. She let herself be folded into his body, arms curling around his back, the knot inside him loosening as he held her. “Are you ok?” She tilted her face up to his and he sighed.  
“Where did you go?” Her hand reached up and smoothed the lines from his forehead.  
“I got up to pee and then remembered we left your phone and stuff downstairs, and I figured I’d put your stuff in the dryer while I was getting them. I didn’t think you’d wake up.” She pulled back from him and brought her other hand up, offering him his wallet and phone. They moved back inside, locking the door behind them, he took her keys and hung them up for her. Pulling her along back to her room, flipping the light off as he went, he didn’t say anything until he had pulled the covers up over them. Laying on his back he tugged her close until her head was on his shoulder.  
“Guess I got worried.” He admitted, voice rough. Bringing a hand up to his chest and she started tracing lines on his skin with her fingers, a comfort he was getting used to.  
“Thank you.”  
He looked down at her, surprised. “For what?”  
Brown eyes looked back at him. “For worrying about me.” There was a long heavy pause, and she stopped moving her hand as she waited for him to reply.  
“You asked me if I’m alright, but are you? I’m leaving tomorrow, and you’re going to be by yourself.” A weird sense of guilt had filled him as he thought about not being there. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn’t. He knew she was strong, he could see it. But no one would be unfazed after what happened, and they hadn’t really talked about how she was doing. He felt uneasy as he recalled she had asked him several times if he was alright in their time together, but he hadn’t wanted to bring it up or push her into thinking about it. 

Rolling onto her back she looked up at the ceiling. Goolsby turned to his side and propped himself up on an elbow so he could look at her face in the dim light. She considered herself before answering.  
“I decided yesterday that I’m not going to be afraid. When I was here by myself after dropping you off, I felt a little weird. But I’ve lived my whole life on my own, I’ve never relied on anyone. I will be alright because I have to be. I’m not going to let that guy change me. And I guess I’m grateful, because if it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t know that I’m capable of fighting for myself. There’s something to be said for having your metal tested.” She rolled her head to look at him. “I’ve really liked having you here, you helped a lot, to not be alone for a little while.” Cherish reached over and brushed his hair back from his eyes, needing to touch him. “It’s nice to be worried about.” Her voice soft, eyes roaming over his face. “I’d be lying if I said I wished it never happened.” She stopped, not wanting to say anything more, before she admitted to anything. But she was grateful that it had happened, because otherwise he wouldn’t be here. She couldn’t say it though. He was leaving. They lived thousands of miles apart, barely knew each other. 

Apparently, he had the same thought, and just nodded after a moment of watching her. He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. She shifted to her side to face him as their lips lingered. She put a leg between his and moved his arm under her neck to lay her head on his shoulder. Cosily tangled together, she smiled at him. “You going to be able to sleep now?”  
“Yes. No more leaving.” He wrapped his top arm over her waist, she tucked hers between them to rest on his peck.  
“Pretty sure you’ll feel it if I twitch, if we stay like this. Not going anywhere.” He snorted quietly at her words, breath moving her hair, they were that close, pressed together. He marveled at how good she felt in his arms, how easy it was to be with her. He watched as she closed her eyes and shifted a little to get comfortable. His eyes drank in her face: straight brows, dark hair, big almond eyes, high cheekbones, proud nose, bruises…. relaxed and unafraid with him, someone she barely knew. Not able to stop himself he whispered. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”  
Her hand moved up and he felt her finger over his lips, her lips forming into a smile but she didn’t open her eyes. “Shhh. Don’t ruin it. Go to sleep.” Smiling, he let his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, more to come.


	7. We've done this before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goolsby asks Cherish to explain some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this is a work of fiction. No smut in this chapter, thanks for reading!

It was unusual for her to share a bed with anyone, so she was surprised how well she was able to sleep with him next to her. Especially now, as she woke up she found him completely wrapped around her: leg thrown over hers, one arm laid over her waist and the hand tucked by her ribs, the other under her neck and his hand across her shoulders, the angle of her leaning into him allowed it to stay there. It also surprised her how she felt cosy, rather than annoyed that there was some sort of lanky octopus encasing her. The thought almost made her laugh out loud so she bit the insides of her cheeks to stop it from escaping. She saw his eyes move behind his lids, and felt his fingers twitching on her back, as if he was dreaming about playing guitar. Relaxing in his arms she wondered what musicians dream about as she watched his face. It was still raining hard, the sound on the roof filling the space, she let herself drift in her thoughts, not willing to get up and end the comfort she felt. Not normally one to indulge in luxuries or moments of rest Cherish savoured the feeling. 

Unfortunately her bladder made itself known. Chagrined, she slowly started moving him off of her to free herself, checking his face. Rolling his hip away from her freed her legs and pulled his top arm over her. Not waking he shifted onto his back, the arm around her back her falling flat off her shoulders, other arm sliding off his stomach and bonelessly flopping to his side. 

That went well, she thought to herself and smiled at Goolsby who was now almost spread eagle and taking up the entire bed. Her eyes flicked from his wrist at the corner of the bed to her metal headboard. Unable to help herself the vision of tying him to it filled her mind, muscled arms stretched out, wrist captured in a soft cuff, leaving him no way to get out but no desire to leave, collar necklace glinting as he breathed hard… She shook her head even as warmth filled her at the thought. I guess I do have something I like, she thought smirking. Using her Domme voice was one thing, he had never said he had an interest in anything near bondage. Maybe he doesn’t know what he wants, her mind carrying her forward, imaging the different things she could show him. She stopped herself, but took a moment to look him over and bit her lip. Bringing herself under control she was happy to see him so relaxed. He was completely out cold. Wanting him to sleep more she got up carefully and half closed the bedroom door to limit her noises. 

Once the coffee was dripping Cherish plugged her camera into her laptop and started sorting. Each band went into a folder, deleting the ones that didn’t meet her standards. It was easy for her to adjust the lighting and colouring, duplicating a few to try them in black and white, sepia, playing with them to maximize on her shots. She was saving Goolsby’s for last, sipping her coffee, one ear listening to the rain and for signs of life from her bedroom.  
The way he had played to the camera paid off. The shots were fantastic even before she started editing them. Once again struck by the differences between the man in her bed and the man on stage, she felt like the pictures were of a different person. 

Halfway done her stomach growled. Remembering what he had said about waking up to the smell of breakfast, she decided he had slept long enough. Or at least if he slept through the food smells he still really needed it. After dropping him off she had gone shopping, and made a few purchases on the odd chance he would be back, hence the pants she had for him. It made her feel warm to do things for him, shoving down the thought of providing aftercare for him…... telling herself she was just being nice. 

Sure enough, a few minutes into cooking the onions the sound of the bedroom door creaking open met her ear, and then bathroom door closing, making her smile. By the time he staggered into the kitchen and sat at the island she was dividing the omelette onto two plates, a mug of coffee waiting for him. 

“This is amazing.” He said groggily, starting on the coffee.  
“Juice?”  
“God yes.” Grinning she got him a glass and poured him some OJ. He stared at her.  
“Were you expecting me to come back?”  
“Let’s say I was hoping, not expecting.” Pouring a glass for herself she regarded him as she took a sip. It was hard to read his expression most of the time. He didn’t reply and started to eat, so she sat next to him and joined in.  
“Are you bothered that I did that?” She was unapologetic, just curious.  
He shook his head. “No, thank you, it was nice of you.”  
“You’re welcome. Definitely got a craving for OJ after you mentioned it yesterday.” She supplied, wanting to pull him out of his thoughts a little. It worked and he smiled.  
“OJ will be on tap in in my dream house.” They smiled at each other and dug in, eating in silence for a while. Taking a larger bite the cheese pulled up and flicked over his face. She handed him a napkin which he took with an embarrassed smile. Elbow on the table already he braced his cheek on his fist and fiddled with his folk. “You keep doing that.” Crap, he quickly put toast in his mouth.  
“Doing what?” She didn’t look up.  
“I don’t know what to call it.” He looked up and her and then down, not able to hold his eyes on her. “Did you put a warm water bottle by my mic stand at the Friday show?” She looked over at him now, finishing her coffee before answering.  
“Well technically Hank did. But I asked him to.”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Because I wanted to.” When he looked up again she was looking back at him, he was expecting her to look guarded. Instead she had a small smile on her face and looked serenely at peace. It threw him off. Another bite gave him a moment to think. Not able to produce a word for it he voiced another example.  
“You keep mini bottles of soap, but you said you don’t entertain.”  
“Everyone keeps those. I usually donate them actually. I assumed you would want your own.” He swallowed, and ploughed ahead, wanting to understand her.  
“The pants, the juice, you went all the way downstairs to get my stuff in the middle of the night.”  
Her eyes never left his face. She copied him, resting her face on her hand. Softly she said, “Have I upset you?”  
Shaking his head he sat up straight. “No, that’s not what I’m trying to say.” Running a hand through his hair he searched for the words and found none.  
“You seem a little upset, so help me understand what you’re worrying about.” Once again she put a hand on his wrist that was on the table. It was different than if she had taken his hand, like she was holding him steady. It helped somehow.  
“It’s like you’re going out of your way to be nice to me….” He began, but when he met her eyes again, he couldn’t continue. Her eyes were soft, the warm brown irises looking a little sad.  
“Are you feeling guilty because I’m being nice to you?” Goolsby nodded after considering it. She smiled.  
“I do recall saying you look like you could use some relaxing time.” He frowned, confused, so she went on. “I didn’t intend to make you feel guilty. But you know, you don’t have to feel guilty just because someone does something for you. I’m not the only one who’s used to fending for themselves, am I?” Other than swallowing, and not because of breakfast, he didn’t react. “Are you finished?” Pointing to his plate and he nodded. “Come with me then.”  
Pulling on his wrist she took him over to the living area, sat him on the couch, straddled his legs and sat in his lap. His blue eyes looked up at her cautiously, hands coming to rest on her hips, touching the bare skin of her legs. Bringing her head down she kissed him softly, slowly deepening the kiss but keeping it gentle.  
Dragging her hands down his shoulders and chest she could feel him relaxing under her.  
Breaking the kiss she sat back. “Please don’t feel guilty. It’s my pleasure to do nice things for you.”  
“Why?” He found he was able to look into her eyes now and watched her speak.  
She shrugged. “It makes me feel good. I find it cathartic. I have a very stable life, you are under the strain of touring. Even if you enjoy it, you’re tried, and I wanted to make it a little easier.” She waited for her words to sink in until he nodded before lowering her voice a little, she added, “It also makes me feel good that you noticed.” Leaning forward she stole another kiss, his previous tension almost gone. Feeling his arms come up around her back she slid her hands into his hair at the back of his head. The kiss stayed slow even as their tongues met, it was relaxing more than it was sexy but she still felt herself getting wet at the feel of him. When it ended he was looking up at her and she felt her heart do a flip. Wanting to keep things light she spoke. “This is an exceptional way to spend the morning. If it makes you feel better I had no intention of folding your clothes. You’re on your own there.” Her joke worked and he smiled.  
“Fair enough.” Getting to their feet she walked to the bedroom for pants.  
“I’ll come down with you, lest my tenants see you on the stairs and think we’re being attacked by vampires.”  
Grinning he followed her. “Can I borrow a shirt? Gotta cover up my exquisite night tan. ”  
Throwing one to him she watched his pale chest before it was covered. “Seriously have you ever seen the sun?”  
“Not on tour, no.”  
Laughing they made their way downstairs, seeing no one, quickly returning to the warm attic.  
Flicking through her movies she held up her Vincent Price collection. “House on Haunted Hill?”  
“Awesome.” He set himself up on the couch to fold and repack his bag. After starting the movie she cleared the dishes and washed up. They didn’t talk, listening to the movie, but it was comfortable. Joining him on the couch when she was done she stopped herself from helping, not wanting to intrude or bring up how he felt earlier.  
“Work mortals are talking about how good the Netflix show is, none of them knew it was based on a novel and then a movie. Not even the remake in the 90’s.”  
He groaned in agreement. “I know. What’s the world coming to? Price must be rolling in his grave.”  
“And it was not horror at all. There was one moment where you saw the monster. 10 seconds tops. Rookies.”  
“I met Victoria Price at a convention. She was really cool. If I could go back in time and met people Vince would be on that list.”  
“Same. I have Lovecraft on my list, and Hitchcock.”  
“Theda Bara.”  
She laughed, “Oh I never would have guessed.” Her voice dripping sarcasm. He rolled his eyes at her but smiled. “Good song by the way.”  
“Thanks.” He zipped up his bag, leaving out a change of clothes for the day and leaned back on the couch. Just about to start to wonder what he should do next, he heard his phone ring. Muscles creaking he got up he walked to the island to answer. 

“Hey.”  
“Oh, you’re awake this time?” Noah sounded way too smug.  
“Yeah, what up?” His voice sounded gravelly and he cleared his throat.  
“We checked out, heading to the laundromat and then gonna get some food. Didn’t know what your plan was.”  
“I don’t know either. Leaving at 5?” Looking at his phone he saw it was almost noon.  
“Yep.”  
“I’ll text you.”  
“Cool, peace.”  
“Men talking on the phone is fascinating.” Cherish commented not looking up from the movie.  
Bringing his phone with him to the couch he flopped down.  
“Information only.”  
“No kidding. I know its raining, but there’s a hike I do sometimes that goes by an old cemetery. I know for a fact they’ve filmed movies and TV shows using it, if you wanted to go. I’ll give you the local tour.” She couldn’t read his expression. “If you need to leave that’s fine too. I can drop you wherever.”  
“I’ll take the local tour. But I’d like to finish the movie, if there’s time to do both. Is it far away?”  
“Nope, not if we take my whip.” Picking up her mug she tipped it in his direction, offering him more, and he nodded with a smile. When she returned she sat right up next to him so they’re hips and legs touched. He was amazed by the little things that she did that made him feel at ease: they weren’t a couple, so his arm around her would have made him worry. But this way he could still enjoy her touch and it still felt casual. Unconsciously he copied the way she held her mug in both hands on her lap since it gave him something to do with his hands.. 

The movie ended and they dressed for the weather. She stopped him on they way outside and led the way to her bunker. Flushing a little as he took in the room, he watched her unlock the fence and disappear into the storage area, returning with a bin. Digging through it she triumphantly held up a large army green rain slicker and tossed it to him.  
“Seriously?” He laughed and shook his head at her incredulously.  
“It’s not my fault you just happen to need what I have.” She threw her retort over her shoulder as she locked the gate again. She grabbed his sleeve after he donned the coat and searched in it for his hand as it was too big for him and she pushed the sleeve up. Pulling him up the stairs they made the dash to her car and took off.  
As they pulled away he looked at her building: his bag was in the back seat, he wouldn’t see this place again and felt weirdly regretful. 

Their chatter on the drive was light and fun. Goolsby used his phone to research the cemetery and was able to find a list of things that happened there: films, a few tv shows, showcases of local history. The web page also held testimonies of it being haunted. Cherish pointed out different places and things of interest about the city as she drove.  
Pulling into the trail-head the rain had calmed to a misty drizzle. The path was covered in wood chips and a few boards across it in muddier places made it easy to stay dry. He didn’t care though, his shoes would dry on the bus. Reaching the cemetery her camera came out, and with it another promise to send the shots of his shenanigans to him. Coming to a particularly muddy spot and only one board to walk on he went first and offered his hand to steady her, not that he thought she needed it. Her smile was bright against the dark sky. She didn’t let go and they finished the walk hand fast until the parking lot came into view and she needed to get her keys. 

Shrugging out out the rain coat he hung it from his head rest in the back seat, retrieving his phone. Noah had responded with an intersection to meet them at. It was 4:15. He relayed the information to her.  
“Yup, that's easy to get to.” About to start the car she glanced at him to find him looking at her, his blue eyes hesitant. She sat back and turned to face him. “You ok?”  
Opening his mouth, he closed it, not saying anything. But his eyes flicked to her lips. Leaning over she pressed her lips to his, intending a soft kiss. But his hands went to the back of her neck and ribs and pulled her towards him. Unclicking her seat belt she scooted onto the middle console. A small sound escaped his throat, so she opened her mouth to him and slid her tongue along his. Biting his lip produced a sexy growl out of him so she sucked it into her mouth before pulling back and letting it snap back. Goolsby tugged on the inside of her knee, unable to help himself from wanting her near him, especially not when she was looking at him with so much desire. She straddled his lap as much as the car would allow. Their kiss was slow and deep, she trailed her hands along his jaw and into his hair, he skimmed his hands up into her jacket. The slide of the hand on her ribs made her sigh into his mouth. She toyed with his necklace and then started kissing along his jaw.

The inside of the car was starting to fog as the rain became a torrent again. Lips under his ear and sucking at his neck made him lurch and thrust his hips up, needing the friction of her. The movement threw her off balance and she braced a hand on the window making the glass squeal. Looking down into his blue, heavy lidded eyes she smiled. Pressing her lips to his a few more times she guided them back down from urgency to a more gentle place. He hummed and relaxed under her hands as she ran them through his hair gently. Leaning back against the seat again he reached up to tuck her brown hair behind her ear and she sighed.  
“If it’s raining like this it’ll take longer to get you to your bus.”  
“Yeah, I can’t really be late.”  
“Would they leave without you?”  
“Ha, no, but it'd be a dick move.”  
Pressing her lips together in a smile that felt private she moved back to the driver’s seat, squeezing a hand on his thigh.  
The tires squelched as Cherish guided the car out of the park and back to the road.  
Chatting about the rest of the tour, the journey went too fast for either of their liking. Not wanting to pull up right behind the bus, she turned into an adjacent parking lot.  
“Well, here we are again.” Draping an arm along the seat behind her she turned to face him. “What do you mean?” He didn’t recognize the part of town they were in.  
“Me dropping you off at your bus. Telling you I had a nice day, and thanking you for staying with me. We’ve done this before.”  
Goolsby half smiled at her. “Right, yes we have. You’re welcome, and thank you too.” Shifting in his seat he felt awkward and wistful. She had stopped him last night from saying something they’d regret and she was right. That didn’t make goodbye any easier though.  
“I’ll send you the photos to your website email, and you can let me know if you want anything edited. Not a big deal for me.”  
The reminder that they’d still be in contact helped.  
“Thanks.” Glancing at the radio he saw it was almost 5. When he turned back she was kissing him again. They touched each other over the space between the seat, tongues meeting softly, keeping the kiss gentle but each of them felt hungry for more. They could feel the other holding back. When they parted she lingered, and he felt her breath on his face when she spoke quietly.  
“Bye then.” Swallowing he nodded but didn’t move to pull away.  
“Yeah, bye.” Brown and blue eyes locked, stretching the moment.  
Cherish finally leaned back and clicked his seat belt, the slide of it across his chest breaking the spell.  
He opened the door and got out, grabbing his duffel from the back.  
“Enjoy the rest of your tour.”  
Looking at each other before he closed the door he drank in her face, small half smile, brown eyes, the way she was still completely turned toward him.  
“Thanks, see you later.” Shutting the down he raced towards his bus to escape the rain, and to escape the desire not to leave. Once on the bus he looked back and saw her little car driving out of the lot, onto the street, and disappearing into the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Comments welcome!


	8. Your place or mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few months and Cherish is coming into town on business.

The buzz of the ink gun was always therapeutic to him. It let him sink into a place of calm that left no room for anything except the art. Once the red stencil was applied and the first few passes of the gun were completed, clients who had received tats before generally just got in the groove and he just had to check in with them occasionally.  
“Doing ok man?” Goolsby paused to wipe away blood and switch to the bar needle.  
“All good.” The heavily tattooed guy was scrolling on his phone as he lay on his stomach, his calf not seeming to bother him at all. “Got my foot done last year, nothing holds a candle to that anymore.”  
“Ouch.” Bowing his head back to the ink he traced another edge. Every now and then they chatted but not enough to distract him. The quiet of the shop relaxing, the tattoo complex enough to keep his mind occupied.  
Finishing the session, reiterating the recovery care, booking the next segment, chatting with the client as he billed him out, cleaning the hardware, it all kept him focused. Until it didn’t, and he was left with the empty shop and nothing to do. The thoughts he was trying to suppress rose up in the form of a brunette with brown eyes and a half smile. 

Sitting in a chair near the back of the studio he pulled out his phone, holding it in his left hand, resting his head on his other fist. He opened his email and scrolled to their last thread.  
She was coming into town that weekend on work and wanted to know if that worked for him. He had said a few times he wanted to do a photoshoot for a promo: he had been putting it off because he wanted it to be done by Cherish. The photos she had sent him, one day after they parted, had been excellent and he had immediately used a few on his various pages, posting the rest when the tour was over three weeks later. They had emailed back and forth discussing what themes and various ideas could be visually unique. 

He had answered that he was available and looking forward to the shoot. The thread contained an address, item list, and time: Monday at 11am. They were renting a club that had stone walls and the owner didn’t mind them filling it with smoke. 

Monday. Glancing at the calendar wouldn’t make it a different day, he told to himself as he looked anyway. It was still Thursday, still early afternoon which was why he was by himself manning the store. Sighing he slouched in the chair and slung his ankle over his knee, propping his sketchbook across the vee of his legs and flipping to a new page to doodle, mind wandering.

A couple of appointments littered his schedule between now and Sunday, Monday being his regular day off. Not that it mattered, he would book a chair if he had a client who needed that day. He liked to be busy, and being available whenever he could was part of the deal he had with the owner that allowed him to be away on music business so much. This week he was decidedly not busy and it was grating on him, when he needed a distraction. The moment there was a lull he found himself thinking of her. The tour had filled his brain, never having a minute to himself, and sleeping on the bus or in a shared hotel room left him avoiding thinking about her at all costs. Jokes about jerking off in the bunks were common enough that he didn’t blush but he made a point to never take part in that so called tour tradition. Getting caught was not a nightmare he wanted to live. He had endured Noah’s teasing and curious prying for a week before he had to tell his friend to shove it up his ass. The late nights and schedule they kept had them all on the edge of exhaustion, and luckily he had been too tired even to dream. 

When he finally got home and opened the door of his empty house, the echo of his bag hitting the floor made him think of her attic. So did the time spent in his own shower that he had been looking forward too, and the sound of the laundry machine filling sent him running from his own basement. Disgusted with himself he cranked some music and immediately started unpacking all his gear for something to do, a task he normally left for a week before he got sick of tripping over it. 

Lying in bed that first night home he wanted nothing more than to succumb to exhaustion and sleep for 14 hours, but instead he stared at the ceiling. It stared back, the space above him filling with dark swaying hair, eyes holding his and imagined the weight of her pinning him down as she rode him. Even closing his eyes he could still see her on the insides of his lids, could hear her voice whispering to him, feel her hands in his hair and on his shoulders holding him down. He found himself giving in and a few minutes later he heard her name escape his lips. 

A deep 15 hour sleep later and he felt more like himself, able to enjoy two days off before he went back to work. The edges of his mind held her like a sore on the inside of his mouth, and he couldn’t stop himself from touching the mark from time to time. Their correspondence had been completely professional, apart from greetings and the obligatory “How are you?” He wanted to know how she was doing, what she was thinking about, working on. Even when he read back through the conversations to see if there had been an opening and he missed it, but there wasn’t one. He found himself wondering if she regretted their time together and just wanted to do the shoot for business. 

The bell on the door of the shop jolted him back to the present and he nodded to his coworker as he passed to the back. Looking at his page he realized he had drawn an eye, the same shape and shading as hers. Swearing he shoved his book in his bag and grabbed a cloth.  
Aggressively cleaning the window frames took up enough time that he was just putting the supplies away when his next client walked in. Signing him in made him look at the calendar again.  
It was still Thursday. 

 

***  
Her lacy tank top had been thrown and landed on top of the lamp, casting the room in a red glow. The streets tangled around them as she slid her body against his. Chests pressed together, all he could see was the red shadows on her face, the room obscured by the curtain of her hair. Mouths met hotly, hands grabbing at each other, the only sounds in the room their breathing, the bed creaking as she sped up, grinding and pulling at him. Her voice sounded in his ear, “Come for me.” Lights exploded behind his eyes as his pleasure crested... 

He bolted upright in bed, breathing hard, legs completed trapped by the twisted sheet. Goolsby whirled and took in his dark bedroom, his window with dawn on the horizon, his alarm clock’s glowing red letters announcing it was 6:11am.  
“Fuck.” Collapsing backward he swiped at his face, pushing his hair back. Untangling the sheet he groaned, balled it up and threw it at his hamper. When did I becoming a fucking pubescent teenager again? Chewing himself out he calmed his breathing as he glared at the ceiling. Pulling the comforter up he rolled onto his side and tried to fall back asleep. The birds were singing, traffic had started up, the wind made the tree scratch on the siding, the room becoming lighter with each passing minute. 

Giving up with a sigh he threw the blanket off and grabbed his shorts, deciding he might as well take advantage of being awake and go for a run. Not content with his normal long distance route he jogged to the park through the forested path, music blasting in his ears. The track was empty and he dumped his water, phone, and earbuds at a bench and started doing wind sprints and laps until his muscles were aching and his lungs burned. The sun was well up by the time he flopped down next to his stuff to stretch and catch his breath. Bent over and leaning his elbows on the ground he checked his phone for the time and saw 1 new message: Cherish. Fingers flying he unlocked his phone. 

C: Hey, are you free Saturday?

G: Hey, I have clients until 3, whats up?

C: I’m representing the mag at an event, have an extra seat. Would you like to come?

G: Sounds good. Details?

C: Formal, fancy dinner and ass kissing lol. Freak show performances and other weird entertainment. Bring business cards. 

G: Sick. where/when?

C: Budget is redonk. Company car will pick you up at 5. Cool? Email me your address. 

G: Sweet will do. 

C: See you tomorrow

Staring at his phone re-reading the thread it was a few minutes before he realized he was bent in half grinning like an idiot. Lurching to his feet he grabbed his stuff and ran home, faster than a normal cooldown pace but unable help it. The day flew by, a huge improvement to how yesterday had dragged. He looked at his phone to read the words again.  
C: See you tomorrow 

***  
Drumming her fingers on her knee under the table Cherish suppressed a sigh. She enjoyed her work, she did, but that didn’t make meetings any less tedious. She was pleased to have been included in the conference, she knew why they had picked her: she was their only writer/photographer/artist on staff, meaning her contacts and representation gave her the best insight for the range of employees. And let’s be honest, she was female, and therefore the execubots wanted to showcase their equality while they looked at her ass. 

Cherish’s eyes flicked to the clock, as they had been every 20 minutes counting down until the day would be over at 3, and she was looking forward to the 3 hour break before the second round of torture began in the form of a formal dinner. Tucking away a smile as she thought about the evening, Cherish let her mind wander to what Goolsby would look like that evening. The gala was being held at some sort of indoor conservatory across the city, which she would have thought was inconvenient since it was away from the perfectly good conference center except she was excited to see it. Plus the fleet of cars they had for them and the attire allowance had soothed her mood. The part of her brain that shied away from any extravagance had made peace with the spending by hitting up a local vintage store for the dress and shoes. Corporate money didn’t have to stay corporate, she smiled to herself, and allowed the feeling of excitement to be guilt free. 

Wonder of wonders, they adjourned early and she slipped upstairs to her hotel room, stealthily avoiding being drawn into the handshakes and small talk. Flopping onto the bed she set an alarm and drifted into a well earned nap. The trip was exhausting her energy reserves as she was forced to socialize more than she would have chosen for herself. She missed her attic, her own quiet space, the place where she could relax away from the chaos of the world. To their credit the conference was run like a well oiled ship and she could admire that even as she was swept along with it. The lack of control over her days was grating on her, made her feel vulnerable. Hating the feeling she did her best to ignore it, but couldn’t help wondering how similar it would be to being on a tour. 

When her phone buzzed she sat up, rubbing her eyes and feeling the pattern left by the pillow on her cheek. Putting on a psycho-billy playlist she started fixing the damage the stressful days had left on her face, tapping her feet and quietly saying the lyrics aloud as she wielded the eyeliner and mascara. Pinning and curling her hair always took the most time, she was aiming for a half down 50’s style pin up look to go with the vibe of her dress. By the time she was finished even she had to admit that she nailed it. The dress didn’t have a corset but the stiff fabric had enough structure to it that she felt herself relax a little when she felt it supporting her. Nothing like a smokin outfit to give a girl confidence, she mused as the shoes slid on. 

Picking up Goolsby meant she had to arrange a car to leave earlier than her colleagues and for that she was grateful. It meant there was no one she knew in the lobby to cause a delay and she was enjoying the quiet. The driver nodded to her and held the door, but after confirming the address with her put the partition up. Normally she would have felt compelled to make small talk, not wanting anyone to think she was stuck up. The partition freed her to sit back and view the city and then the old downtown, to the original residential area where he lived in an old colonial house. There were mature trees, classy restored homes right next to houses that were clearly divided inside and rented out, looking a little crumbly and unkempt but still retaining their regal forms. His house was set back from the street with a large tree near the road, roots weaving in and out of a flagstone walk and the shady ivy-covered lawn. Since he was away so much it made sense to her that grass would be a hassle for him. The yard was raised and separated from the sidewalk with a rock wall, plants and tree roots dripping over the edge almost obscuring the car from the house as the driver pulled up and waited. A covered stone porch shaded the front and she didn’t see him open or close the door, he simply appeared out of the shadows and moved lithely down the stairs. She realized he wasn’t expecting her to be in the car as he greeted the driver and smiled when he confirmed the ride was in fact for him. When the driver moved to open the door he scoffed lightly, grinning while waving him away and she heard a muffled, “I got it man no worries.” 

Goolsby had dropped into the seat, closed the door, and was reaching to clasp his seat belt before he had turned enough to the side to notice her in the wide seat beside him. She watched as his eyes saw her crossed legs and darted up to her face before freezing, his arm failing to complete the movement it was engaged in. Eyes widening, he lost his grip on the belt and had to scramble to retrieve it as the car began to roll. His demeanor had changed in an instant, from an easy, relaxed energy into a ball of nerves.

Taking pity on him she smiled when he met her eyes again after sorting himself out. “Hello there.”  
“Hey.” He managed a small smile, his throat working as he swallowed.  
“I think I neglected to mention I’d be picking you up. My bad.” Feeling a little guilty that she had startled him, but it was overpowered by the warmth she felt at knowing she made him nervous, and was enjoying catching him off guard. She wondered if he had planned on taking a moment to steal himself before seeing her, like the moment she had captured at the show. “It’s good to see you.”  
“Yeah, you too. And yeah I figured I’d be meeting you there.” Talking was helping him relax, but he still ran his fingers through his hair, and she realized he did that when he was organizing himself.  
Relaxing against the seat she turned away from him a little and made her voice as casual as she could, hoping to put him at ease. “I’m really glad you were free, have you been to the conservatory before?”  
“Yeah, it’s amazing, like something out of a James Bond movie or BioShock. It was built in the 20’s and then they modernized it, architecture is sweet, tons of glass and stone with metal everywhere. Cool plants everywhere too. Waterfalls.” His body copied her relaxed lean, putting space between them, but she noted the movement with pleasure.  
“You’ll have to show me around. Tonight is supposed to be for everyone to mingle and relax, but we will see how many times someone tries to talk business.”  
Sharing her smile he patted his jacket pocket. “I’m loaded up with cards, so bring it on.”  
“Good, I hope you get something out of it, or at least contacts.”  
“Thanks, I really appreciate the invite.” Having been curious for a while now he asked, “Was someone else not able to go?”  
“My bosses wife usually comes on these trips, but she’s pregnant and decided last minute she didn’t want to travel. He didn’t think of filling the seat until yesterday and asked me if I knew anyone. So you’re technically his plus one.” The wink she gave him made him chuckle.  
“Ahh ok, well I guess that makes me his mistress.” He teased back. A strange expression ghosted across her face for a moment and then she hid it, teasing him in return.  
“Keep him away from the whiskey then or he won’t be able to perform for you.”  
Goolsby snorted. “Do you know from experience? Little office scandal?” That got him a shove into the car door.  
“Ew no.” She was laughing out right now, which he hadn’t seen before and he couldn’t look away. Tucking away the feeling of pride at making her laugh into his mind for later he laughed with her. After composing herself she said firmly, “No.”  
“Good.” He turned to check where they were. “Almost there.”  
They shared another smile. Now that his initial nerves had left from being caught off guard, the easiness they had before returned. His worry about her only wanting to be a colleague was beginning to fade: he didn’t feel like she was holding him at arm's length. Realizing he was staring at her, and seeing her smile as she looked back, he relaxed a little more. A whirring sound made them turn forward, seeing the partition lower.  
“At the front Miss?” The driver met her eyes in the rear view.  
“Yes, that will be fine, thank you.” The causal voice she had been using was replaced by a more formal tone. The many different facets of her fascinated him, and he wondered who he would see tonight while she was with colleagues.  
“How formal is tonight going to be?”  
She regarded him thoughtfully. “I think that’s relative, depending on what you’re used to. Its artists and writers trying to be classier than their average, mixed with executives trying to show off and simultaneously mingle with the artsy folk. I’m assuming things are going to get weird.”  
He laughed as the car rolled to a stop. On a whim he decided to beat the driver to the punch, opening his door and jogging around to hers, buttoning his jacket on the way. Opening her door for her he extended a hand to help her out. The small pleased smile on her face as she took his hand made his chest squeeze. He watched as she unfolded her legs and swung them out, the skirt of her dress coming up past her knees a little before she stood and it covered her again, he stole a moment to look at her. The grey of her dress, the proper 50’s cut flattering her, the click of her heels, the small black purse in her hand. She looked like a perfectly respectable debutante. Feeling her hand slide into the crook of his elbow he looked back at her face and saw that half smile again. Taking his cue he bent his arm for her and they walked towards the entrance. The conservatory was beautiful: the architecture alone noble enough to impress anyone. The main doors opened into an atrium with large glass windows lighting up rock sculptures and a waterfall. A bar had been set up and quite a few well dressed folk were already milling around. She pointed towards a group clustered around a standing table and they headed for it. Releasing his arm to introduced him they each shook various hands. A waiter came over to take drink orders and placed fancy hor d'oeuvres on their table. 

Eventually the signal came to enter the dining room and the group moved forward to find their table, for which he was grateful: the dress shoes were bugging him. Glancing down at her feet as she walked he wondered how she was doing, if her feet hurt from the tall black pumps. She walked ahead of him confidently, his eyes slid up and down her form and when he glanced back up she caught him looking and smiled when he blushed. Indicating their seats and he stepped forward and pulled her chair out for her. The way she looked back at him as he sat gave him goosebumps and he quickly sat next to her. Snatching the name tag from his plate she tucked it away and winked at him, and he rolled his eyes, remembering their conversation in the car. 

He was prevented from making a smart remark when the lone husband in question joined them, shaking hands again and he was then drawn into a conversation about his music. Cherish conversed with their other dinner companions as the courses came. A few times Goolsby felt like she checked in on him but he could never catch her at it, every time he glanced over she was engaged. He held his own easily though, and he was grateful that she hadn’t tried to advocate for him, it would have made him feel awkward.  
Eventually the talk turned away from business and the whole table was genuinely laughing at the boss’s stories. Glancing her way he found her looking back and she gave him the half smile that he would never tire of seeing. She watched him drop his eyes to his lap and then push his hair back when it fell forward. Between plates there were several different acts, nothing musical unfortunately, but he definitely agreed with her assessment from earlier. While he was entertained by them it was more fun watching the various executives get drawn in for crowd participation with magic acts, sword throwing, even a fortune teller that somehow correctly predicted the colour of the vice president’s underwear. Humanizing the powers that be was clearly the point and it was hilarious. It was easy to laugh with her and their conversation flowed freely now. During the main course they received different choices and Cherish was quick to offer him hers, since he hadn’t gotten to pick. It brought to mind the talk they had had in her attic about her doing things for him, how it made her feel good. He saw his opening and suggested they try both and shared off each others plates. Brushing his hand when she grabbed a tomato off his plate he saw her smile and was certain she had done it on purpose. By the time dessert came he was actively reminding himself there were other people at the table since it was so easy to just talk to her. She was interesting and beautiful and he had never wanted to be a spoon more than when he watched her eat the creme brulee they were served. Her red lips closing around the metal was quickly driving him down the road of impure thoughts. Considering he had no idea what her plans were he tried to squash that, but it didn’t make his hope diminish.  
His hand had been paused with his spoon mid-scoop for a while as he thought, she broke into his thoughts with a laugh.  
“You going to eat that or just think about it?” He rolled his eyes at her.  
“I’m gonna eat it, it’s delicious. Everything has been.”  
She nodded. “I know, crazy seeing how the rich people live.” Taking another bite she closed her eyes and hummed. Forcing his eyes back to his dish he focused on the food so his mind would settle. He was grateful when the tables were finally cleared. 

A last performance was getting ready to set up and she used it as and excuse to look behind them, closing the distance between them a little.  
“You look very handsome in a suit.” While her voice was quiet and silky in his ear, her face stayed completely innocent. He managed not to flush, just looked down quickly and then turned to face her and join in looking over their shoulders.  
“Thanks. You look really nice too.”  
“Thanks, I know.” She winked at him and he shook his head at her quip while trying not to smile and failing. An announcer invited everyone to turn their chairs to take in the show and they did, once the crowd was settled the lights went out. The act was various fire players, fire eating, the lady then blew fire out towards her colleagues and it lit their poi and batons. The room was lit up in a red, flickering glow. Movement caught his eye and he watched as she shifted over in her chair, crossing her legs so she leaned closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh. No one would be able to see in the dark, but even as it thrilled him he became anxious. It must have shown on his face because she smiled, squeezed his leg once and then folded her hands in her lap. Shaking his head again he smiled at her, and she leaned over to whisper to him playfully.  
“Am I bothering you?”  
“No.” Sticking out his tongue at her. “I thought this was a work event.”  
“Oh it is. Nice when the company springs for things: dinners, entertainment, hotel rooms with big king sized beds.” She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes at her.  
“Must be nice. What are you going to do with all that extra room?” The fire performers had finished and the clapping made her wait before answering, as they returned their chairs to face their table again she replied.  
“Hopefully not sleep at all.” He had been just about to take a sip and was grateful he hadn’t. The woman next to Cherish spoke to her and she leaned away from him, leg coming up under his and hooking to give her leverage as she used him to balance herself. Taking the sip of his drink to hide his face for a moment and make sure he didn’t give anything away, by the time she leaned back he was composed. She hadn’t untangled their legs and was slowly trailing her calf along his shin. Her confidence was leaving him in the dust, but there was no way he was going to complain. No one had addressed him so he whispered in her ear, wanting to reciprocate her flirty banter.  
“Are we seriously playing footsie right now?” The drinks were definitely helping, he thought to himself wryly.  
Theatrically she glanced under the table and back up. “Look at that. I guess we are. That lovely performance inspired me.”  
Squinting at her he asked, “How so?”  
Her leg came up, hidden by the tablecloth, and she draped it fully over his knee, making her dress ride up to her thighs. He looked from her nearly bare lap back up to her face, taking in her coy smile.  
“I felt like playing with fire.”  
Resting an elbow on the table he braced his head on his fist as he looked at her with amusement clear on his face. Inwardly he was trying to prevent the tent forming in his pants and failing. “Pretty sure I’m gonna be the one who gets burned.”  
Laughing quietly she pumped her eyebrows at him. “I’ll be careful.”

He was spared from replying from her boss coming to say farewell. Cherish stood up with easy grace and gave the man a hug, not even a crack in her poker face. She angled herself to stand in front of his seat and saved him from needing to stand up, given his current predicament. The boss just reached between them and shook his hand.  
Glancing down at Goolsby, Cherish winked so only he could see. “I’ll be right back.” She walked with her boss until he turned to leave and she went left, heading for the ladies room. 

When she disappeared he blew out the breath he had been holding and ran his hand through his hair. His nerves fizzed from their conversation, though thankfully he’d gotten control over himself and could stand whenever he wanted now. Quite a few people were still milling around even though the dinner we coming to an end. He finished his drink in one swig, wanting a little more liquid courage. It went down rough and he choked, coughing to clear his throat. His eyes watered and he grabbed her drink hoping to chase it. The juice helped, he set it down and wiped his eyes, then frowned. Taking another sip he realized it was only juice, no alcohol. 

“Ready to go?” Cherish had returned, standing next to her chair and draping an arm along it. He nodded, standing and finishing the rest of her drink as he went. She watched his throat move as he swallowed and then as he cleared his throat. Turning she led the way to the atrium and the drive where the fleet of cars had returned. Stopping before they approached the cars, since there was a space with no one in ear shot she looked at him sideways.  
Her voice was causal as she asked, “Your place or mine?”  
He was getting used to her forwardness and only needed a beat before answering. “What would you prefer?”  
Her half smile returned. “Honestly? Your place. Then I don’t have to sneak you in and out, seeing as this is a “Work Event.” She winked and made air quotes before moving towards a car.  
“We are getting into the same car though, no one will talk about that?” He teased.  
“I mean, we came together. Professional courtesy.” Opening the door for her she stepped in and got settled while he snickered at her tone and joined her instead of walking around. Goolsby repeated his address to the driver, who nodded and then put up the partition. 

Which was convenient because the moment the car had pulled away and Goolsby turned towards her she was kissing him, hands gripping his lapels and pulling him into her. A noise of surprise escaped him but he quickly got on board, kissing her back and bringing his hands up to her face. She hummed and opened their lips, licking into his mouth. Sliding her hands into his jacket she stroked his chest up to his shoulders, he cupped her neck in a large hand. Turning in her seat she raised herself a little and she hovered above him not breaking the kiss, sucking on his lower lip and biting it before crushing her mouth back on his. He was drowning in the taste of her, the sweetness of the creme still on her lips. It was so much like his teenage prom night he felt as if he’d been taken backward in time. Kids making out in the back of a car after a night of pseudo classiness. This time though he didn’t have anything to worry about: if she was kissing him it was because she wanted to, wanted him. There was no lingering fear he was going to go too far, she wasn’t some naive girl, she wasn’t drunk. This was Cherish. Goolsby felt the confining walls in his mind fall away and it had nothing to do with the alcohol, kissing her back with relief and trying to savour the feel of her. 

A pothole caused the car to lurch and she broke away. Blowing air out she eyed him before moving back beside him.  
“Probably should obey the law and wear our stupid fucking seat belts.” She grumbled as she reached and secured it around herself, and he laughed at her attitude while doing up his own. Not letting it stop her she grabbed the back of his head and drew him so their foreheads touched, fumbling between them until she had one of his hands laced with hers.

“I don’t know where my manners went, I have been wanting to do that all evening. I didn’t mean to attack you.” She sighed and then caught his lips again, more gently this time.  
“You’re not -going to- hear me complain.” He replied haltingly between kisses and she smiled against his mouth before backing up a little. “You coulda fooled me though. Remind me never to play poker with you.” He teased.  
Her grin lit up her face. “Glad to hear it. I like to think I’m on my game.” Tucking his hair behind an ear she hesitated, remembering his earlier apprehension. “I didn’t mean to fool you though, just everyone else. Did I leave you wondering?” Internally she chastised herself, thinking back on all the times she had dodged personal questions and ignored opportunities to volunteer information. She didn’t regret it, since technically it was possible they would never see each other again, she didn’t want to lead him on, or make herself pine for that matter. But here life had given them some lemons and she wanted to suck the juice right off his fingers.

“Yeah, it’s ok though. Work event, we needed to be professional.” He shrugged, trying to be blase, not wanting to do or say anything that might make her shut the door they had just opened. She was here, in his arms, lips inches from his, he didn’t want to question it.  
Her eyes held his for a moment longer. “Well, let’s clear the air then. I’ve been admiring you in that suit all evening and thinking extremely unprofessional thoughts.” Fingers tangling in his tie she pulled him closer. “I was hoping I could rip it off you, or hey, we could leave most of it on. I've always been a sucker for a sexy man in a tie.” The wink she gave him broke his poker face and he smirked at her, shaking his head in amusement.  
“I can work with that.” Making her leer at him as the car rolled to a stop in front of his house. Cherish called a polite thank you to the driver as they exited and followed him up the flagstone walk. The light wind blew her hair and she inhaled, savouring the warm night air. Unlocking his door he stood back to let her pass first. As she passed him she turned and grabbed his tie again to pull him in after her. He laughed, which was cut off as their lips met again. Hearing a clatter and feeling her get shorter told him she had kicked off her heels and moved to follow suit, toeing the stupid dress shoes off. They stumbled away from the shoes, grabbing at each other, his hands on her ribs and hers fisted in his jacket, mouths meeting hotly. Cherish pushed the fabric off his shoulders and wrestled it off him, making one of the sleeves turn inside out and he had to break the kiss to successfully shake it off with an annoyed huff that she couldn’t help laughing at. She braced herself on the wall as he tossed the jacket to the side and he threw a hand backward and slammed the door closed harder than he meant to. A snicker escaped him which set her off again even as he closed in on her again. Giggling breathlessly she undid his belt, whipping it through all the loops and letting it rattle to the floor. Grabbing her neck he yanked her off the wall to crush her against him, pressing as many body parts together as possible: lips, stomachs, hips, thighs. His other hand splayed across her shoulder blades possessively, realizing the size of his own hand on her back. Now that her heels were gone it really sunk in how small she was compared to him. She ran her hands down his back and into the pockets of his pants to squeeze his butt. Pulling his dress shirt free of the waistband her fingers danced over his stomach, making him hum. In return he managed to unhook the back of her dress, unzipping it a little. Breaking the kiss she reached between them to loosen his tie and pop his top button, he dropped his head to kiss her cheek and got in her way. Roughly she pushed his head up away from her, and he grinned at the ceiling when he felt her begin kissing down his neck, hands dragging down his chest.  
He stopped her when he felt her hands going for his zipper, not wanting to get carried away in the foyer. He drew her arms around him, holding her chin to bring her face up, catching her lips for a moment, before saying firmly, “Bedroom.”  
She bit his lip playfully and then nodded, “Mmm good idea. Take me there.” The double-entendre making him snort. Raising his eyebrows at her, he decided to take her comment literally. Bending his knees and pushing her dress up her thighs he hooked his arms under her and lifted her up, making her squeal. Laughing, Cherish wrapped herself around him and hung on, pressing her face into his neck. When she stopped moving he carried her up the stairs, the vibration of her muffled laughter against his chest and he felt like fucking superman. Kicking his bedroom door open wider he moved to stand in front of his bed, wanting to draw out the moment. Hiking her up higher jostled her free of his neck and she held herself upright, smiling down at him in the dark and he wanted to pinch himself.  
“This is hot.” She said simply before dipping her head to kiss him. The make out session that followed had him losing concentration on his hold on her. Goolsby let them fall onto the bed, coming down to hover over her, kissing into her neck. The swiftness of the move startled a whoop out of her which bubbled over into laughter again, and he chuckled with her.  
“You’re not even drunk and you’ve got the giggles.” He accused into her ear, nosing along her jaw, her light perfume intoxicating to him.  
“I’m having fun, sue me.” Making him grin into her neck. Feeling her beneath him was new: he completely covered her and pressed himself down into her for a moment. Coming to his knees and leaning sideways he flicked on his bedside lamp, wanting to see her in his bed. 

He watched as she leaned up a little and pulled pins from the back of her head, she held them out to him and he put them on the side table for her. Her dark hair was spread out against the sheets, her eyes bright and teasing, cheeks flushed and still smiling. Canting her hips up she got her dress out from under her and he helped her pull it up over her head, tossing it behind him. This left her in just her lacy bra and matching panties. Kneeling still he stroked a path down her chest, stomach, and finally trailed his fingers between her legs over top of the satin, wanting to tease her. He bit his own lip to suppress a groan when he felt how wet they were and rubbed her through them.  
Seizing his tie she tugged to bring him back down, guiding his face to hers. They moved together, she ground her hips up into his, the push and pull between them electric. This time when she went for his zipper the last thing he wanted was for her to stop. Cherish wasted no time and pushed the dress pants down his hips a little to free his cock and began to stroke him. Shifting his weight he propped himself onto one arm, quickly moving her panties aside to catch up to her and slowly slid a long finger inside her.  
A breathy sigh escaped her. “Oh yeah, this is what I wanted.” With her free hand she skillfully undid the rest of his buttons allowing her to caress his chest, eyes roaming over his semi dressed form, resting for a moment at his necklace under his tie, and then met his eyes. “Sexy as fuck.” Not giving him a chance to reply or even roll his eyes she fisted a hand in his hair to bring their lips together again. With his mouth occupied he answered her by adding another finger and increasing the pace, feeling her moan and arch up into him. Her hand around him matched his pace but stayed gentle which allowed him to concentrate. Based on her sudden gasp he had found her sweet spot and curled his fingers into it. Thumbing across her clit made her break the kiss as she cried out and closed her eyes. He grinned down at her, enjoying watching her composure break, her hand falling away from him and grabbed at his hip.  
Cherish forced herself to focus and got up on her elbows a little, reaching behind her and then ripping her bra down her arms, tossing it aside. Pushing at his chest to make room she started to take her panties off, a job that he finished for her, following the drag of the silky fabric down her legs with his eyes. Looking back at her he watched her lick a long stripe up her hand and then slicked up his dick, pumping him a few times making him groan. 

Lining himself up he pushed into her slowly, but Cherish was having none of that. Hooking her legs around his hips she pulled him forward, digging her nails into his shoulders making him press into her.  
“Fuck.” He muttered as she squeezed around him. The fact that she was naked and he was almost fully dressed was incredibly hot, it was definitely pushing his buttons and brought him back to his prom night analogy. Except this was a million times better. Goolsby rolled his hips, grinding into her. Her fingers clutched at the tie circling his neck, using it to move his head so she could talk in his ear.  
“I want you to fuck me. Hard, please. Don’t hold back.” Growling he obliged her and began to thrust deep. Her hold on the loop around his neck kept him close, pinning her down under him. Little noises came from her throat every time he completed a hard snap forward. Cherish bit lightly into the base of his neck and meat of his shoulder and then sucked hard, the hand around his back digging into his side.  
“God yes. Harder. I don't want to be able to fucking walk tomorrow.”  
“Oh my God Cherish.” He said incredulously, not stopping, but her dirty talk was taking him forward too fast. Needing to calm himself from the sweet heat coiling inside he found something to say back. “How would you explain that to your boss, hmm?”  
“I’d tell him I turned my ankle and had to spend the night with my legs elevated.”  
A bark of a laugh escaped him and he had to stop moving as he gasped into her collarbone. She indulged him for a moment and then bucked her hips up against him and squeezed to make him shudder. He decided if she could still make jokes he needed to step up his game.  
Grabbing her waist he shifted so he had one knee forward and jolted her down onto his cock and pounded her as hard as he could into the mattress. The cry of surprise and moans she let out made him grin. Wanting to see her Goolsby tried to raise himself off her, but her fingers were still snagged in his tie, meaning he only got up about half way. Her mouth was open and she was curling in on herself as he fucked her. Losing her grip at his neck from their motion her hand slid down to below the knot, pulling on the half that that tightened and it clinched up. At first it didn’t bother him but as he sped up she tugged harder and he was gasping for air, face turning red. Slowing to an easy pace he untangled her fingers, kissing her cheek to get her attention.  
“I need to breathe hun.” Stopping fully he sat up and dragged the tie off over his head, shrugging off his shirt with it so he wouldn’t overheat. The window was open and while the breeze was nice he was working hard.  
Cherish was too, chest heaving and voice breathy. Running a hand along his stomach she half smiled up at him. “Sorry.”  
He narrowed his eyes at her. “No you’re not.” Which turned the half smile full but she didn’t answer. He moved to get up making her protest, pushing herself back up onto his dick.  
“Hey, I want that.”  
“I’m taking these stupid pants off.”  
“Fine. Be quick.” He rolled his eyes at her as he pulled out and stood.  
“Yeah, cause I’m going anywhere.” He snarked back at her as he dropped his pants and removed his socks. Cherish took the opportunity to slide further up the bed since they had stayed where they had fallen.  
“I liked the suit.” She observed him from her place in the pillows making him blow air out in a laugh. Crawling back up towards her he kissed her thighs open, placed a kiss on her clit and then sucked hard. She hummed and ran her hand over the hair flopping in his face. Licking into her made her moan and she grabbed one of his hands to put it on her chest. 

The drinks he’d had combined with their playfulness had him soaring like he was high. I’m having fun too, he thought to himself and smiled against her. Using his tongue to flick across her clit he matched the tempo with his fingers toying with her nipple, and she arched up in response.  
“I forgive you.” She sighed, “But you don’t need to breathe. Come here.”  
After taking a long swipe up her slit he compiled, pushing back into her and then dropping to his elbows to kiss her, pressing her down again. A hand on his chest made him raise himself to look down at her, seeing mischief in her eyes.  
“I’m going to get rid of all my air, and you’re going to exhale into my mouth, then I’m going to breathe back to you. Don’t break it until you have to, and even then try to hang on.”  
Goolsby looked at her quizzically. “Trust me.” She said, then then exhaled long and slow, looking up at him. He took a deep breath and the latched onto her mouth and breathed out into her, feeling her chest rise.  
His first thought was that it was a lot like kissing but without the fun parts, and he had to focus in order to avoid laughing. But as they got into a rhythm and breathed together it felt more intimate. Feeling her hips move he understood and set a slow pace, grinding more than thrusting. Then as their bodies used more and more of the oxygen up he felt the light headedness creep in. His blood began to pound through his body and she held onto him tighter. What he wasn’t expecting was that he could feel himself getting harder, and she was getting wetter. Cherish grabbed his face and held onto him just as his brain started to realize it needed air, the fight or flight response starting. The shallow gasps they were now exchanging were urgent and he grabbed her shoulders trying to hang on while he fought the instincts telling him to panic. The hands on his face, her lips and his cock sliding into her kept him going.

Finally his own body broke away without him telling it to, and also without his volition he thrust into her, his body moving them together fast and deep. The blast of air in his lungs tasted sweet and the resulting head rush made the room spin. Cherish slammed her hips up into him as his mind reeled, his body responding and impulse kept him moving until he got his bearings.  
“Fuck.” Still breathing hard he kissed her, the need to breathe making it messy, open mouthed and hot. His cock throbbed and tingled, and he tried desperately to get himself under control.  
Suddenly he realized she was arching and pushing up into him, needy gasps meeting his ears. Bracing himself on one arm he rocked into her, licked a hand and rubbed her clit. Fingers fisted in his sheets by her head Cherish writhed and swore.  
“Yes yes yes yes yes.” Eyes rolling back into her head she cried out and spasmed, grabbing his chain necklace to bring him closer.  
“Oh, shit.” Her walls squeezed in like a vice, her whole body convulsing, and he knew he was done for.  
“Come with me, finish hard. Fuck me, please!” He fell onto her, thrusting hard and fast as lights exploded behind his eyes and he shot into her, groaning as she screamed. Hips crushed together as he seized, he groped for her hand and held her down, fingers laced together. Finally he collapsed, not even able to fall to the side. 

Her head was pinned sideways between his neck and the pillow but she couldn’t be bothered to push him away, too busy floating to care. As her breathing calmed she started to drift in a haze, perfectly content, secure under his warm weight. She barely noticed when he inhaled sharply, his brain kicking in before he fell asleep right there. He started kissing her forehead, moving down until he found her lips. 

When she didn’t respond he got his elbows and knees under him to take his weight off her.  
“Hey.”  
She hummed in reply, not moving. This time though when he touched his lips to hers she kissed him back a little.  
“Cherish. Hey, you ok?”  
“Mmhmm.” The sound almost inaudible. Smiling he kissed along her neck, nosed along her jaw and bit lightly at her collar until she came around, taking a deep breath.  
This time after he kissed her and pulled back her eyes were open, so he tried again. “Hey.”  
“Hi.” It was mumbled but he heard it.  
“Doing alright?” He said with amusement.  
Blinking up and him and taking a long inhale through her nose she nodded, blowing out a breath. “Yeah, you could say that. My God. That was fucking perfect.”  
“Ha, ok.” He watched her shift and stretch a little before settling, closing her eyes again, making no move to get out from under him, warmth spreading through his chest. “I’m gonna get up now.”  
“M’kay.” Stealing another kiss, which she returned fully this time, he got off the bed and stumbled to his bathroom. When he came back after chugging some water, brushing his teeth and finding a face cloth for her, she was still exactly as he had left her.  
He pulled on some boxers while he considered if he should wake her. It was extremely satisfying seeing her blissed out, limp as a ragdoll, and he wanted to memorize it. Sitting on the bed he brushed hair from her forehead and to his surprise her eyes opened. She sighed and got up, closing the bathroom door behind her.  
He dug in his drawer finding a shirt for her and saw a pair of shorts that were too small for him that he never bothered to give away. Turning at the sound of the door he held them out to her. After finding and donning her panties she took the clothes from him, hesitating for a moment. She had thrown her hair in a messy ponytail and washed the makeup off, making her look younger.  
She put the clothes back on his dresser, saying, “It’s too hot.”  
The dramatic flop she did onto his bed made him laugh as he joined her, turning off the lamp and pulling the sheet up to their waists.  
Cherish tugged on his arm until he was fitted up behind her, resting her cheek on his arm, pressing herself back into him. He felt the familiar lines being drawn on his forearm, her fingers light.  
“I didn’t ask if I could stay.” She said absently.  
“I think it was kind of assumed when you asked whose place.” Goolsby replied softly, a smile in his voice.  
“‘s cool with you?” She slurred, already half asleep. The question made him raise his brows in surprise.  
“Of course.” Wrapping his arms further around her he squeezed her a soft hug, not knowing what to think. Not a minute went by before her breathing changed and he knew she was out. Her head fit under his chin and he closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her skin against his, the warm breeze wafting over them, the pleasant ache through his body. It wasn’t long before he drifted away, and this time when she appeared in his dream, he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, more to come, comments welcome. I met Goolsby at a show and fell in love with his music and had to get this sexiness off my mind.


End file.
